Forgetting the Past, to Remember the Present
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: Shiryu finds a girl who has no memory what-so-ever of who she is or where she came from. As he tries to help her remember her past they must fight evil, and eventually, Shiryu begins to develop feelings for her. Too bad Ares has other plans for her...
1. Mystery Girl

**CHAPTER ONE- MYSTERY GIRL**

It was around noon when Shiryu found her lying in the alleyway, unconscious. At first, he wasn't really sure what he should do, but after not much debating, he picked her up and carried her back to his apartment. The rest of the bronze saints were out at the time, so he administered the best first aid he could do, and then studied her. She had brownish red hair that was mostly straight with a bit of waviness to it, and when her eyes had flickered open before, mostly in response to the stinging of the alcohol being poured over her open wound, he'd noticed them as green. She looked about fifteen or sixteen, and her features were much defined. Staring at her, Shiryu thought of an angel.  
  
She did look like an angel, the blood and bruises aside, and Shiryu caught himself staring at her for quite some time. Suddenly, something occurred to him that should have been thought about much sooner. What had happened to her? These abrasions and lacerations were obviously the result of someone. . .or possibly even something very powerful. She may have only been human, but still, no mere human could cause this much damage!  
  
Suddenly, the door to the apartment swung open, and there stood the Andromeda saint, Shun, staring questioningly at his friend who had just realized that when he had bandaged up her wounds, to make it easier to reach behind her, he had assumed a position of straddling her stomach, and at this point, while he was examining her face, he had his fingers laced in her hair. . .a most awkward position to be caught in when the girl below you is unconscious.  
  
"Um. . .maybe it's none of my business, but. . ." Shun didn't even have to finish his sentence for Shiryu to know what he was going to say.  
  
"I found her like this in the alleyway. I have no clue who she is or how she got this way, but she could have died from the lack of blood, had I not brought her here."  
  
"Oh. She looks rather familiar. . ." Shun said, tilting his head a bit, much like a puppy would.  
  
"really? You think you know her?"  
  
"No, probably not" he smiled "Peggi is meeting me at the airport to go to China. She still has to talk to your master about how to regain her strength after the incident with Sesshoumaru to retrieve that Jewel Shard."  
  
"Yeah, and again, thank her for me." Shiryu felt his forehead where the Jewel had secretly been inserted, so perfectly that no one noticed it was even there. "And I hope my master can help her regain her strength. Fighting Sesshoumaru must have been very difficult for her, and I know her powers are drained."  
  
"Yeah. Well, good luck with the girl." Shun said before quickly grabbing the box that contained his cloth that he'd left earlier that morning, and ran out the door to his car.  
  
Shiryu returned his attention to the girl that was lying on the bed. He was now sitting on the chair next to the bed, and he was just beginning to fall asleep, when he heard a soft voice.  
  
"W-where am I?"  
  
He turned to see the girl trying to sit up, a puzzled look on her face.  
  
A few blocks down, a very important battle was raging. Hyouga was against Ikki in a fight to the death, and at this point, no one was giving up. Seiya was cheering on Hyouga while Saori, who will be referred to, from now on, as Mosquito, was routing for Ikki.  
  
"Go for his weak point! You have to find his weakness!" Seiya screamed at his blond friend  
  
With one final blow from Hyouga, Ikki had lost the fight. His life was drained from him, very slowly as Hyouga grew a wide smile on his face. Seiya laughed at Mosquito, who began pouting, and then all three of them turned to Ikki who was lying dramatically on the floor, twitching.  
  
"You big baby, it's only a game, you don't have to act like such a drama queen." Hyouga laughed, poking his friend in the side  
  
"Oh shut up. You just cheated is all. I would have won if you'd played fair and square."  
  
"Oh? Rematch?"  
  
Both boys grabbed their controls for the X-Box and began a rematch.  
  
Now at the crowded airport, Shun watched in awe as Peggi demonstrated the 'correct' way to get a better seat on the plane by asking them where to hide the bolts she'd taken from random parts of the plane. Finally, they'd found some nice seats, and Peggi resumed their conversation from before.  
  
"So, you said Shiryu found a girl lying in the alleyway?"  
  
"Yeah. It's strange though. I could have sworn I've seen her before."  
  
A flight attendant walked up to them after the plane was in the air and leveled out. "What would you two like to drink?"  
  
"Vodka."  
  
"Peggi, you're too young to drink Vodka." Shun commented, giggling a bit  
  
"Fine then." She pouted "Whiskey."  
  
The flight attendant quirked her eyebrow, while thinking 'why couldn't I have done what my father told me, and been a doctor?'

**END CHAPTER ONE**

Peggi-Well? Was it good? More or less like a prologue to introduce the characters. Too bad I don't own Saint Seiya, or this would have been turned into an episode (pouts).

Shun-Well I thought this chapter was interesting.

Peggi-(squeals) thanks Shun! Anywayz, this fanfic is dedicated to my wonderful cousin Eevee, known at this site as Eevee Goddess of Light, and she's the one who got me into Saint Seiya. For those of you who were wondering why we call Saori 'Mosquito', when they call her Miss Kido, it sounds like Mosquito, and me and Tea and Eevee don't like her, so it all works out. Also, for the records, if any of you like Shiryu (eevee's!) Shun (MINE MINE MINE!) Hyouga (mine and tea's) Pope Aries (tea's...yes eevee, do the pope action thing) or Ikki (also tea's) you'll have to fight us for them (pulls out chainsaw)

All-.....

Peggi-Yes, I'm rambling. No, I don't care. Oh, and one more thing. There is reference to InuYasha characters and things in this fic, which will make sense when I write the Prequel to this, but for now, deal with it lolz

Pegsi-Okay, time to do the co-host thing and save the readers. Please drop Peggi a review.

Peggi-Yes! I expect reviews or I won't continue!!!...well, yes I will cuz eevee will kill me if i don't, but if you don't reivew it'll take longer to post....so yeah...It's easy to do, just review!...I'm ok now...


	2. We'll call you Tenshi

**CHAPTER TWO- WE'LL CALL YOU TENSHI**  
  
Shiryu smiled warmly as he explained to the girl what had happened, him finding her and bringing her back to his apartment. She looked around the room and just nodded, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"Anyway, my name is Shiryu, and if there's anything you need, just let me know, okay?" he smiled again, but when he didn't get the response he wanted, he added more to his sentence "So, you know who I am now, so who are you?"  
  
"What?" she asked, blinking a few times like he'd just asked her to solve a difficult math problem.  
  
"Um. . .what's your name?" he rephrased.  
  
"Oh, my names. . .it's um. . ." she just stared blankly at the sheets and concentrated very hard before finishing her sentence "I'm not sure what my name is. To tell you the truth, I don't remember anything about my life before waking up in here."  
  
"Hm. . .maybe someone tried to kill you and you're in shock. Or maybe amnesia?" he considered "So, are you hungry?" he asked  
  
"A little bit. Thanks for helping me out like this. This is all so confusing. . .I wish I knew what happened to me. . ." she sighed "If there's any way I can repay you, just-"  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it, I'm just glad I found you when I did. You could have died, you know." He realized that sounded a bit. . .harsh. . . "Well, I mean you're not going to die or anything and it's not like you would have died it's just that" run on sentence "well if you had been there any longer it would have been worse well not that it wasn't bad or anything" now to the rambling "but when I found you, you were so beaten up and if I had found you later it could have well what I mean is" now just annoying  
  
"Um. . .Shiryu. . .I'm fine" she giggled  
  
Shiryu blushed a little bit, realizing how he must have sounded a few seconds ago. He hadn't meant to sound like a child explaining to his teacher why he'd forgotten his homework, but his brain wasn't functioning at that point. He walked over to the kitchen area and put some Ramen in the microwave for the both of them and then walked back to the bed where the girl was looking down at her clothes with a look of distaste.  
  
"Wow. . .whoever beat me up sure made a mess of my clothes." She sighed  
  
"Well, maybe later if you feel up to it, we can go pick you up some clothes at the mall. So, we're gonna have to call you something." He sat on the chair next to the bed and held his chin up with his hand in thought "Anything in particular you want to be called?"  
  
"You pick something." She suggested  
  
"Um, okay then. . .how about. . ." he thought about earlier when he'd first seen her, about how he thought she looked like an angel, and that was when he decided that she would be called "We'll call you Tenshi. It's a perfect name. It suits you."  
  
"Tenshi? That means angel in Japanese, right?" he nodded and she smiled at the name "Tenshi. So, what will we tell people about me? I mean, will you just tell your friends that I'm a mystery girl who appeared out of no where?"  
  
"Well. . .you see my friends and I, we're not like other people. Have you heard of the bronze saints?"  
  
"The what?" she asked, confused as to what he was trying to tell her.  
  
Shiryu opened his mouth to explain it to her, when there was a knock on the apartment door.  
  
"Shiryu, it's me!" came a voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"okay, the door is unlocked, come on in, Seiya."  
  
A boy burst through the door. He had brown hair that went down just past his shoulders, dark brown eyes. . .and some very strange outfit on. It was red and white, and looked almost like armor.  
  
"Seems that Aries is causing more trouble. I got word from Maureen that he's sending some more saints after us. And according to her, these are silver saints, specially trained to kill us with their new cl-" Suddenly, Seiya came to realization that there was a girl standing in the middle of the room, staring at him like he was a crazy person who'd forgotten his medicine that morning "Um. . .I mean. . .hi...I'm Seiya..."  
  
"Seiya, this is Tenshi, and I found her in the alleyway. She doesn't remember who she is or what happened to her. Do you think that Aries might have something to do with it?"  
  
"Who's Aries?" she asked  
  
"The pope." Shiryu replied, smiling down at the girl who was only a few inches shorter than him.  
  
"Um. . .well I don't think Aries has anything to do with her but she looks like she got beat up pretty bad. Maybe a mugger."  
  
"These abrasions aren't human, Seiya. I think that some of these saints that Aries sent did this to her. Seiya, I just know someone that the pope sent did this to her."  
  
"Um. . .but wouldn't the pope be a nice guy?" she asked, completely confused.  
  
"No." both of them answered at the same time  
  
Suddenly, someone else walked into the room. He had dark bluish hair and blue eyes. . .and another strange outfit on. This guy was wearing a blue outfit with yellow and pink on it.  
  
"Hey Ikki." Both boys greeted  
  
"What's wrong?" Shiryu asked him  
  
"Well it's just. . .Shun is going to China for an entire month and I'm going to be worried sick about him until he gets back. He might not even be able to call me and. . ." he sighed and looked down at his feet  
  
"Hey, your brother's able to take care of himself." Seiya pointed out  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Ikki sighed again  
  
"And besides, he has Peggi with him." Shiryu added to Seiya's statement  
  
"See, that's what I'm worried about. She's psychopathic and insane, and knowing her, when he comes back, he'll be hyper and. . .and. . .I think I need some Advil now. . .no wait, first of all, who is the new girl and second, can you drop her off at her house? Seiya was supposed to get you, we have some. . .saint things to do."  
  
The other boys giggled at his comments on Peggi, after all, it was true that her sugar-high-ness and ability to manipulate people was going to corrupt the Andromeda saint, but they couldn't think about that now, right now, they had some business to attend to.  
  
"This is Tenshi, and she has no home that we know of. She has some type of amnesia. And as for our. . .um. . .mission, we could leave her here while we go." Shiryu suggested.  
  
Meanwhile. . .Shun awoke to the jolt of the plane making contact with the ground, and looked over at the girl next to him. She was reading a small black-covered book.  
  
"See any good spells in there?" he asked her, knowing exactly what she was reading  
  
"Eh, nothing I haven't read before. You know, Shun, I think you'd really like to learn some magick."  
  
"I guess. But I don't know if Ikki would let me." he laughed, causing her to laugh as well.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Over-Protective-Brother would definitely protest. But it would be fun, ya know." She looked out the window "We're about to stop. Thanks for coming with me, it would be sooooo boring by myself. So, this one dude we're gonna see, Shiryu's mastery person? Well. . .he lives near a river right? And a waterfall? We should go swimming when we get there! Hey Shun? Do you think the house has air conditioning? It had better I hate being too hot but then again I hate to be cold too. . ."  
  
Shun just smiled warmly at the girl as she proceeded to ask random questions, not necessarily wanting an answer. As the two of them left the airport, Peggi insisted on stopping somewhere to eat, since their walk to the shrine where Shiryu's master lived was so far off into the thick forested area. They picked a nice restaurant, and Peggi eventually manipulated the owner of the place to give them their meal free.  
  
At sanctuary, things weren't going according to plan.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER?!" pope Aries screamed at one of his random saints.  
  
"W-well you s-see, she was still too powerful! We tried to stop her but the powers from that old jewel she had before she was traded to you, well the powers were still present and we-"  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!!!!! YOU WILL RETRIEVE THAT GIRL OR YOU WILL DIE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! Now, I've sent out some of my best scouts, ensured with some of my best cloths available, and you will travel to Japan to meet them. When you find the girl, you will bring her to me, do you understand? I don't care what it takes. You will bring her to me. Now go, leave my sight before I decide to send someone else and kill you for your lack of worth to me." Aries signaled with his hand and the guards dragged the saint out of the room.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

Peggi-So, how is it so far? I got a couple reviews, so I'm in my happy place. . .although I'm not sure I ever left my happy place since that one episode where-

Tea-Um Peggi, you can stop talking now.

Peggi-Oh right. Anywayz, I didn't think I'd get the second chappity up so soon, but I was bored so I figured I'd start working on this fic. . .although my VPM fic was the one I almost decided to update...then I thought about how Eevee would kill me or something if I didn't update...yes I'm rambling but it's okay.

Eevee-Um. . .right...

Marik-These authoress' notes aren't going _anywhere_ so I'm going to end them.

All-BYEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. A Bronze What?

**CHAPTER THREE- A BRONZE WHAT?**  
  
The saints had to go by jet to the location where Aries was attacking, and it would take a good twenty minutes or so to get to the location, so the boys took this time to explain things a bit to Tenshi. Shiryu felt that somehow, Tenshi was tied into their mission somehow, he simply couldn't explain it, and perhaps if they told her some things, perhaps it would bring some of her memories back.  
  
"So. . .let me get this straight. You guys are some sort of super heros called the Bronze what?" she asked, suppressing laughter  
  
"The bronze saints, and it's no laughing matter, this stuff is serious!" Seiya said, receiving a glare from Shiryu.  
  
"I'm sure this is very confusing for her, Seiya. I mean, if you had just had all of this explained to you, wouldn't you be a bit skeptical?" Shiryu defended  
  
"no. I would have believed it." Hyouga rolled his eyes at Seiya's comments.  
  
They all remembered when they were children and were taken to prepare for selection. Selection, the thing that had changed their lives in so many ways. Hyouga had been sent to Siberia, Seiya to Greece, and of course Shiryu to china. And then Ikki was sent to that terrible island where his ideas and beliefs were altered when he lost his love to her own father's hands. When they had first arrived, the selections had been explained to them, and they were told that they would have to practice if they wanted to go to selection. Seiya, at first, didn't believe any of this, that one day he may be someone saving the world.  
  
"So. . .if you guys are some sort of super heroes who wear these. . .um. . .cloths? then why haven't I heard of you before?"  
  
"hey Tenshi, what's your real name?" Seiya asked her  
  
"You know I don't remember anything from before I woke up." She replied, almost coldly  
  
"so how do you know that before your little accident, you didn't know about us?" he asked her, crossing his arms  
  
She thought about that for a second, and was about to make a comment, when the jet began to pull down towards the ground; they were going to land soon. Everyone refastened their safety belts and waited for the jet to come to a complete stop. When it did, they all stepped out. They had landed in a forested area of the mountains.  
  
"Wow. This place is beautiful!" Tenshi exclaimed.  
  
"You have no idea." Shiryu replied to her comment, but she didn't notice the fact that he was looking at her when he said it, because she was too busy staring in awe at the abundant amount of flowers and beautifully blooming vegetation.  
  
The forest was more beautiful than anyone would have expected. But at this point, the only one gazing over it was Tenshi. The rest of the group was already walking off, searching for the silver saints that were causing problems in the mountains. Shiryu grabbed Tenshi by the arm and began pulling on it.  
  
"come on, you don't want to get separated from the rest of us." He said, smiling at her.  
  
She nodded her head in agreement, and followed him. When they arrived to the spot where the silver saints were supposed to be, there was no one.  
  
"Where are they?" Ikki asked  
  
"I'm not sure. They were supposed to be here, or at least that's what Saori said." Seiya informed them.  
  
Tenshi cleared her throat, and when Shiryu turned to her, she glanced down at her hand. When he had started leading her to the rest of the group, he had moved his hand from her arm, down to her hand, and had, still, to let it go.  
  
"Oh, right. . .sorry." he said, a small amount of red appearing on his cheeks.  
  
Suddenly, there was the sound of something exploding, and before them, appeared two men. The first thing that Tenshi noticed about them, was the fact that they had strange outfits on, strange like the other boys' outfits.  
  
'I bet they're the silver saints.' Tenshi thought to herself.  
  
"Ah, bronze saints, so good of you to come and join us. We were planning on destroying the pendant if you didn't show up soon, but now that you're here, we can fight."  
  
'the pendant. . .' Tenshi thought. She remembered Shiryu telling her about it while they were on the jet.  
  
The pendant was a small coin that contained a lot of power, and falling into the wrong hands, the pendant could be used to control all human and animal life within a huge radius of the pendant's location. The pope wanted the pendant, but without the second part to it, the pendant was worthless. There were two parts to it, the outer layer, and then there was a small hole in the center where the actual power sphere fits into place. You can not use one without the other, and the silver saints had the outer layer, whereas, the bronze saints had the power sphere that fits into the center.  
  
Tenshi returned her attention to the present time upon hearing Shiryu screaming to her "Hurry! Get away from here! Run and don't turn around, we'll get you when the fight is ov-" he was cut off when one of the silver saints attacked him and he was flung into a tree.  
  
Tenshi debated running towards him to help, but he got right back to his feet and began attacking one of the silver saints, so Tenshi knew he could take care of himself. She ran into the forest until she couldn't see the fight going on anymore. She looked down at her clothes and brushed some of the leaves that were sticking to them off. Actually, they weren't really her clothes, they were Shiryu's. well, the shirt was, anyway. Her jeans were still wearable, but her shirt had been torn beyond the point of being worn, so Shiryu had lent her the smallest shirt he owned, which was still pretty large on her, considering he had a strong build from working out so much.  
  
At sanctuary, Pope Aries was becoming restless. He was awaiting the arrival of his 'business partner'. He hoped that his magickal emblem would work from this far from Japan. He had to discuss plans to get the girl back before it was too late.  
  
It took forever for Shun and Peggi to walk to the shrine, and when they got there, no one was home, so they made themselves comfy on the front porch area on the sofa. Eventually, they fell asleep in each others arms, neither realizing that they were being watched by someone from inside the woods. . .  
  
**END CHAPTER THREE**  
  
Peggi-Da Dun Dun DUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! So, will the silver saints or the bronze saints win the fight? Will Seiya ever be nice to Tenshi? Will Aries' partner person ever show up? Who is his partner? Who is watching me and Shun nap on the porch? Will I ever stop asking these really stupid questions? Find out on the fourth chapter of 'Forgetting the Past to Remember the Present'!  
  
Just a note- This chapter was co-written by my good friend Devon LOVE YOU DEVY-KITTY-ISHI-KOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (huggles him)  
  
Devon-(blushing) you're welcome Peggi. . . 


	4. Randomness Thrown into the Mixture

**CHAPTER FOUR- RANDOMNESS THROWN INTO THE MIXTURE**

The fight between the bronze saints and the silver saints didn't really last to long, or at least Tenshi didn't think it lasted too long, but for the boys, it seemed like an eternity. It was only the beginning of the fight, and Hyouga had already been injured. Two other silver saints had decided to show up, and they were overpowering the bronze saints. Hyouga had been fighting one, Shiryu had been fighting two, and Seiya and Ikki were fighting the fourth, who was an admirable opponent by himself. Seeing that Hyouga needed help desperately, Ikki left the fourth saint to Seiya, hoping he could handle him for a while, and helped Hyouga with his opponent. Shiryu finally took down one of his opponents with much difficulty, and had a large wound on his arm. Hyouga let Ikki take care of the saint they had been against, and tried to help Shiryu. Ikki was the first one to take down his enemy, and Shiryu and Hyouga were second, followed shortly by Seiya.

After the fight was over, they all headed back towards the jet, hoping Tenshi had gone back to it. When they arrived back there, she was sitting on the ground picking flowers and pulling the petals off, obviously bored.

"Sorry we took so long." Shiryu apologized.

"it's okay." She smiled, looking up at them. "SHIRYU!" she yelled, realizing that his arm was dripping in blood.

She ran up to him and took his arm. "are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just a little cut." He smiled at her

"Awww. . .showing off in front of your _girlfriend_?" Hyouga teased, causing a light red to appear across the bridge of Shiryu's nose and on his cheeks.

Tenshi giggled slightly at the sight of the teen blushing. "So, what next?"

"Now we go back to Saori's mansion and tell her we got the other part to the pendant." Shiryu explained.

"Sounds great." She replied "and then can we get food?"

all of them nodded 'yes' at once.

". . .I have the sudden urge to say 'squee' in excitement. . ."

"Squee? What's that supposed to mean?" Seiya asked Tenshi

she quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly to the side "I don't know. . .I just. . .don't. . .know. . ."

Back in china, Peggi and Shun were sleeping soundly when their 'stalker' approached them.

'I guess this is the one'

a hand reached into the pocket of the trench coat and pulled out a dagger. The young man lifted the blade and it was about to come down when Shun grabbed the man's wrist.

"I was having a good dream and you woke me up. I hope you have a good reason."

The man dropped the dagger because of Shun's grip on his wrist and then explained. "I was sent to kill the girl."

Peggi was still asleep, through it all, and turned over, clinging to Shun and mumbling something about pocky. (me: yep, that's me for ya)

". . .riiight. . .well, I am only following my orders. I was sent to kill this girl."

"Who gave you your orders?" Shun asked, trying to sit up so he wouldn't be so vulnerable to the man in case he tried to attack.

"the pope sent me."

In speaking of the pope, things were going as planned, with the exception of the escape of the girl. Aries was a bit worried about the fact that she possessed what he needed, but didn't have _too_ much to fear. After all, she had no memory of before she was brought back to modern times. Finally, Aries' business partner had arrived.

"Aries, what is this I hear about you allowing my gift to run away? You know, I gave her to you with confidence that you _wouldn't _allow this to happen. Do you realize the consequences of this? Do you realize just who you are dealing with? Do you even know what she is?"

"My apologies. We will find her. I already have some of my men out there looking for her."

"Good. If all goes as planned, I will be able to go home within the next few days. I despise your day and age. It depresses me greatly."

"I understand. Also, the girl you wanted dead? I sent Yujiro after her. She will be dead soon, hopefully."

"Very good. As soon as the girl is dead and the other is found, send for me."

"Yes, Naraku."

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

Peggi-Yay! Another chapter written! I'm so proud of me! I'm full of updates lately! Lolz. I couldn't resist adding 'squee'. . .it was just so. . .tempting Pwease weview me! (puppy dog eyes) how could you resist those eyes?

Kaiba-I can list about 20 ways to resist.

Peggi-(glares) ahem. . .Yes I know the chapter was short-

Kaiba-Like you?

Peggi-(glares) . . .and it wasn't very well written-

Kaiba-We're used to it.

Peggi-(glares) But I did my best

Kaiba-I guess that means that your best isn't very good

Peggi-ARGH! (whacks with mallet)

Kaiba-(swirly eyes) (passes out)

Peggi- Review please


	5. Weird Wind

**CHAPTER FIVE – Weird Wind**

The bronze saints and Tenshi went to a restaurant and ate crabs and shrimp and then Shiryu suggested that they go buy Tenshi some new clothes. None of the guys really wanted to go clothes shopping, so it was just Shiryu and Tenshi.

"You know, I don't have any money. I kinda feel bad about you having to buy me things. . ." she apologized.

"Hey, don't bother thanking me. I wouldn't be buying you things if I didn't want to. besides, do you really want to be stuck wearing _my_ clothes?" he teased, tugging slightly on the sleeve of the shirt that she was wearing.

She giggled a bit "no, I think I'd like some _girl_ clothes."

They walked into the clothes store, and Tenshi immediately began pulling things off the hangers and went straight to the dressing room. Every outfit she tried on, she would model for Shiryu, who actually seemed to enjoy the little fashion show. Finally, she picked out a few tops, a few pairs of pants, and a dress, just in case. After she had picked out the clothes she wanted, she didn't stop trying on clothes. That was when both she and Shiryu began to have some _real_ fun. They tried on some of the most outrageous, weird looking clothes they could find and then modeled them for each other. They spent about an hour doing that, and then Shiryu took her to an accessory store. She bought a LOT of rings and a few bracelets, and some hair ties, and then they went to get ice cream cones. They were walking along the shore of the beach, Shiryu carrying all of Tenshi's bags, and they were talking.

"So. . .since I don't really remember anything about _my_ life, what about yours? I mean, it must be really hard to have powers and stuff and having to save the world all the time."

"Yeah, it sure is tough. But it's really rewarding. And I have all of my friends to help me, so it's not that bad. We've never met an enemy we haven't been able to defeat. . .well, there was this _one_ time we had some problems. . ."

"Problems?" she asked him, curious.

"Um. . .yeah. Shun and Seiya were turned into stone by the Medusa shield and I had to put my own eyes out to defeat the guy who had the shield."

Tenshi's jaw practically dropped to the ground upon hearing this.

"But. . .Seiya is fine. . .and. . .your eyes. . .um . .and who's Shun and. . ."

he laughed slightly at her reaction. "I broke the spell of the shield when I destroyed it. I forgot, you haven't met Shun yet. He's in china right now, but he'll be back soon and you can meet him. He's the andromeda saint and Ikki's younger brother."

"Um. . .and how did you get your sight back?"

"Shun's girlfriend, Peggi, went back into feudal Japan and fought a demon for a magical jewel shard that I have in my forehead."

She stared at him and felt a little light-headed, trying to take in all of this information. Time travel, magical jewels, and demons. . .all at once. . .it was just a bit much for her.

"Are you okay?" Shiryu asked her, a bit concerned.

"Yeah, just trying to let all this new info register. . ."

suddenly, they heard someone calling Shiryu's name. they turned around to see someone who Shiryu recognized instantly.

"Kiki? What's wrong?" he asked

"Saori is missing!" Kiki replied, out of breath from a long run.

"What?!"

"Everyone is at the Kido mansion right now. We were all in the piano room and Saori said she was going to get something to drink and she didn't show up and then we went looking for her and the kitchen is a complete wreck! Tatsumi (a/n: . . .is that how you spell his name? O.o ) is on a week's vacation, so we can't get a hold of him to tell him Saori is gone and we need you back at the mansion right now Shiryu!"

"Okay, I'll be right there!"

Shiryu quickly jogged back to the apartment with Tenshi by his side, and dropped her and her bags off.

"I have to go help my friends now. Just stay here and-"

"No way! I'm coming!"

"but you can't!"

"Shiryu, they're my friends now, too. Well. . .actually I don't care much for Seiya, but the rest of them are really nice to me, and besides, maybe you'll find something for me to do. I want to help."

"Well. . ."

"PLEEEEAAAASE?!" she begged, giving the best puppy-pout she could muster.

Shiryu sighed. "Fine. But you're not leaving the mansion. I don't want you hurt."

"I promise I'll stay in the mansion."

"Well. . .okay then. Come one, though. We have to hurry."

Shiryu was a lot faster than Tenshi, since he was a saint, so he thought it would be faster to run and carry her on his back. They made it to the mansion after only a few minutes, and Hyouga, Seiya, Kiki, and Ikki were all waiting.

"What did you bring _her_ here for?" Seiya asked, impatiently.

"she wanted to come along. I didn't think that there would be any harm in letting her come."

"Okay, well in any case, I'm glad you're here. Saori is gone. We have no idea who took her, but we really do think that it was some of Aries' men."

Suddenly, there was an explosion from outside. Everyone ran out the door in the room and onto the balcony. There were two saints, appearing to be silver, and they were holding small hand grenades.

"We have your little princess at sanctuary. Normally we would request that you trade the golden cloth for her, but we have a _new_ deal to make with you. We are looking for a girl, she is very dangerous, and she has run away from sanctuary. She is the property of pope Aries, and we want her back. If you find her, we will allow you to trade her for Saori. If you do not find her, then you will never see your princess again."

"What makes you think we would just give you this girl you're looking for? What does Aries want her for, anyway?" Shiryu stepped closer to the edge of the balcony.

"You WILL find her, and you WILL give her to us. You have three days, and if we do not have her by then, Saori will die."

To show that they meant business, one of the saints blasted Shiryu with a white light, that was so powerful, the ledge on the balcony crumbled, and Shiryu fell off the second story onto the ground.

"SHIRYU!" the bronzes yelled at once.

"Is. . .that the best you got?" Shiryu asked them "because if it is, I don't think Saori will have any trouble. I think she could kick your-"

Shiryu began to stand up while he was talking, and one of the saints walked up to him and kicked him in the side, cutting off his sentence.

"You've got a smart mouth on you, you should watch what you say." He kicked him in the side again, and Shiryu yelped in pain.

The rest of the bronze saints were about to react to their friends' pain, when Tenshi stepped out onto the balcony.

"YOU LEAVE SHIRYU ALONE!" she screamed.

The saints looked up at her, recognizing her almost instantly.

"It's her!" one of them said.

The one that hadn't spoken grabbed Shiryu by his shirt collar, since none of the saints were in their cloths.

"That is the girl we were looking for! And I bet you knew it!" he screamed in Shiryu's face.

"I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Tenshi screamed again.

Suddenly, the wind picked up. It wasn't a gentle, cool breeze, but almost like the winds before a tornado or hurricane strikes. It was so powerful, that it knocked the silver saints to the ground. Surprisingly enough, none of the bronze saints or Tenshi were so much as touched by the wind. The wind picked up in speed, greatly, and the two silver saints yelped slightly in fear. Everyone realized, by then, that Tenshi was the one causing the wind to do that, and everyone (who was not being blown pretty much to death), was staring at her in shock. Tenshi's body began to glow with a strange aura.

A tornado began to form merely inches away from the silver saints, and they were getting lashed with the wind, sand, twigs, and rocks that were being blown at them. About the time the tornado formed, Shiryu directed Tenshi's attention away from the silver saints.

"Don't kill them." He whispered softly in her ear, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her out of the semi-trance she was in.

"huh?" she asked, snapping out of it and looking at him.

"Don't kill them. If you do, Aries might become angry and kill Saori."

The wind suddenly died down, and two very terrified silver saints (who appeared to have wet themselves) got up and ran away as quickly as possible.

For those of you interested in what is gong on with Aries, he was sitting in his throne, speaking with Naraku.

"How do you know she has used her powers against the saints?" he asked the demon, curiously.

"I was able to see through the eyes of one of my flesh puppets. He was spying on the event. I knew your pitiful saints could not fight her if they found her. And now that we know she is with those ingrates, it may be more difficult for us to get her back. The only thing that is good about this situation is that she has no idea of how truly powerful she really is. And she won't find out, as long as we kill the other girl."

Back with the bronze saints and Tenshi, everyone had run down the stairs and was now circling around Tenshi. Hyouga was the first to speak.

"Hey Tenshi, what was up with the weird wind?"

**END CHAPTER FIVE**

Peggi-Yay me! yet another chapter written! And this time it's longer!

Eevee-I want sugar too! You and Tea have some, so it's only fair that I get some!

Peggi-Yep, of course. (hands her 20 bags of sugar and some pixie stix)

Eevee-Yay!

Peggi-I didn't think this chapter would be as short as it was, I intended for it to be a bit longer, but it just ended up this way. Oh well, at least it's an update okies, please review.

Readers-(review)


	6. Power Discussions and Nifty Songs

**CHAPTER SIX- POWER DISCUSSIONS AND NIFTY SONGS**

Tenshi was a bit dumbfounded herself. She hadn't intentionally created the wind. In fact, she was still trying to figure out how she managed to get from the balcony down to the ground without getting a single scratch. She was pretty sure she had jumped and used the wind as a brace.

"Well?" Hyouga asked, impatiently. "That was AWSOME!!!" he continued, hugging her. "YOU were awesome!"

"I think she was just protecting her little _boyfriend_." Ikki mocked, lightly elbowing Shiryu in the side.

Tenshi blushed a light shade of pink, and Shiryu blushed so deeply he had to look down so the others couldn't see his face.

"But really, how did you do that?" Ikki asked her, getting serious.

"I don't know. I just got mad when they were yelling and hurting Shiryu and. . .WHOOSH!" she exclaimed, waving her arms around a little to get her point across, as to how the wind came.

"Whoosh, huh? We could have really used some 'whooshing' in the past, eh guys?" Hyouga laughed, thinking of how that could have been an advantage in the past.

"I guess she's tapping in to the true power of her cosmos. . .does she even have one?" Seiya questioned, looking at her. (a/n: EEVEE! THE COSMOS LINE HAUNTS US SO!)

they looked at her, thinking about that for a second. True, it was possible. A cosmos is very similar to an aura, but a cosmos had never been seen in anyone other than a saint or someone somehow related to such things.

"I think she's just really powerful. Hey do you think you might have been. . .like, a witch or something? Before you lost your memory and stuff?" Hyouga questioned.

"I guess it's possible. Maybe a wind witch!" Tenshi exclaimed, excited at the thought that she might have had powers at one point. "Hey, what if I could do more than wind? Like what if I can shoot fireballs at people or create floods or make electricity. . .or create man eating plants that will kill us all!!!" (a/n: think Kurama, here lolz)

". . .man. . .eating plants?" Seiya quirked an eyebrow. "Well while you waste time, I'll be inside thinking of ways to get Saori back. Anyone interested in saving the world, follow me."

he walked off, and Tenshi lowered her eyes.

"Um. . .I. . .think I'll go with Seiya. No offense, guys." Ikki said, winking at Shiryu.

"I'll go too. In case something comes up, I'll let you two know. But maybe you should stay out here. To. . .watch in case the. . .silver saints come back, you know?" Hyouga winked at Shiryu also, and he got the not-so-subtle hints, although Tenshi, who had grown bored long before and was now walking through the gardens singing something, didn't know why they had left.

Tenshi sat down on the bench in front of the water and just looked at the beautiful view. Shiryu approached her and was about to speak when he decided not to. She was singing, and her voice enchanted him. He decided to just listen.

"You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need (oh no)  
You smiled at me and said (and said, and said, and said),  
  
Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No  
I don't think like is quite that simple"  
  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is that way that your making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before"

she had just stopped singing when she felt Shiryu place his hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face him, a smile on her face.

"Nice song. What's it called?"

"I don't know. I don't even know where I heard it. I guess it's something from before I. . ." she didn't really want to finish.

Things were so confusing. She tried not to show everyone that she was frightened. But how could she possibly not be? She didn't have any idea who she truly was, she didn't know why those silver saints were looking for her, and she just discovered she had wind powers. Or 'weird wind' as Hyouga had dubbed it.

"Bits and pieces come to me every now and then. From the time I woke up until now, I've been getting bits and pieces of things coming back to me. like that song, and when I was able to use the wind without realizing it. And for some reason, I keep picturing this boy. . ."

"An old boyfriend, maybe?" Shiryu questioned, his heart sinking a bit.

"No. . .I think he was. . ." she quirked her eyebrow slightly "my brother. . ."

the way she had said 'my brother' amused Shiryu, and he laughed slightly. Tenshi stood up, and took in a deep breath. The sun was barely shining over the horizon, and she figured it was getting late.

"What will you guys do about Saori?"

"I have no idea. I'm getting really worried about her, though. She isn't anywhere _near_ as strong as us so she can't really defend herself, and if we don't get her back soon. . ." Shiryu let his voice trail off.

He was trying so hard to be strong, but he was so worried about Saori, it made him sick. Lately, the bronze saints were having an awful lot of trouble. It seemed that Aries was causing trouble nearly every day, sending in saints to try and defeat Seiya and the gang, and now their precious princess had been taken from them. She was very important not only as a helper but as a friend (a/n: someone put me out of the misery that is this paragraph!)

"I'm sure everything will work out. I have no idea what those saints wanted with me. maybe that pope guy wants me because he knows something even I don't about my powers. Maybe he made me have this memory loss because I was some sort of threat to him."

Shiryu chuckled at the thought of Tenshi and the pope in a fight to the death, the pope on the ground crying while Tenshi beat the crap out of him.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Tenshi eyed Shiryu and smacked him playfully on the arm.

"_You're_ what's so funny." He teased, looking back towards the mansion. "It's getting really late. We should go back inside and see if the guys have thought of any ideas."

"Kay."

Tenshi followed Shiryu, humming something that sounded suspiciously like the meatball song.

**END CHAPTER SIX**

Peggi-Thanks for the lyrics, Eevee! That song was 'Simple and Clean' the techno version by Utada Hikaru, for those of you who don't know. Wow, this chapter turned out fairly long! I was surprised it ended up this long.

Eevee-Wow. . .you FINALLY updated.

Peggi-Yep!

Shuichi-ON TOP OF SPAGHETTI, ALL COVERED WITH CHEEEESE! I LOST MY POOR MEATBALL, WHEN SOMEBODY SN-

Peggi-Shu-chan, please, no singing the meatball song. You'll get it stuck in my head and then we'll all be doomed. Doomed, doomed DOOOOMMMMEDDDDD...hope you liked the chapter. Now I'm off to update my other fics and watch Invader Zim. Byeness


	7. Pillow Fight Wars!

**CHAPTER SEVEN- PILLOW FIGHT WARS!!!**

Shiryu and Tenshi walked back into the mansion and the others sat around the living room, casually making themselves comfortable on the chairs, and Hyouga was sitting on the sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him.

"Any ideas, guys?" Shiryu asked, taking a seat on the vacant chair.

"Well," Seiya began, "if Aries wants to trade Saori for Tenshi, then there must be something about her that is a huge threat to him, right?"

"You're not gonna _give_ me to him, are you?" Tenshi asked, a bit worriedly, sitting on the armrest of the chair Shiryu was in.

"Of course not! I'm just saying. . .the only way he'll give back Saori is trading you in. . .so we have to think of something. Some sort of plan that-"

"Training. . ." Shiryu said, causing everyone to look at him.

"What was that, Shiryu?" Ikki asked.

"Training. We can train Tenshi and help her figure out what it is about her that Aries wants, and maybe she can help us get Saori back!"

"Right, like with the pieces of the golden cloth! We'll _pretend_ we're going to trade her in, and as soon as we get Saori in our hands, Tenshi can 'whoosh' them!" Hyouga clarified.

They all giggled at the way he explained himself, but agreed, nonetheless.

"So it's settled. We'll try to help her with her wind power, teach her to fight just enough to defend herself to get away, and get Saori back!" Shiryu chimed, happily.

And so it was settled. The boys would teach Tenshi to defend herself so that she could get away from the saints, and once they had Saori in their grasp, Tenshi would help Saori get back to the mansion safely while the boys took care of whoever was there to make the trade. They would only have one shot, and they didn't have much time, so they had to come up with a foolproof plan.

Back in sanctuary, Aries was in the middle of something _very_ important. So important, that the search for Tenshi was put on hold or the moment. . .

"You will lose, Naraku, and you will see who is the better man." Aries growled, glaring into the crimson eyes of the half-demon in front of him.

"Yes, we _will_ see who is the better man, but it will not be _I_ who loses, it will be _you_. . ."

Aries and Naraku glared at each other, Naraku deciding to give it his all, as did Aries.

Naraku glared at Aries and actually felt tears coming to his eyes. "You have to blink _sometime_, human. . ."

One of the random body guards at sanctuary shook his head in exasperation at the two of them, neither wishing to forfeit the staring contest.

And back with Peggi and Shun, things were getting. . .well. . .things hadn't really progressed. It was much later in the evening. Shun had figured out that the man sent to kill Peggi was named Yujiro, and Peggi was finally beginning to wake up. When she did, she was inside of. . .well. . ._somewhere_, and she was lying on a sofa in an empty room with. . .A REALLY BIG TV!!!

"Oh, the heavens must love me!" she squealed, bounding towards the TV, when suddenly, something occurred to her "Wait. . .if I was outside with Shun, and now I'm in here, and this room is empty, Shun must not be at this house, he must be outside. He would never leave me alone without a note unless something bad was happening, and would never EVER leave me alone in a strange house where I would inevitably get bored, roam, and eventually wreck the place. . ." she was still a bit groggy (me: okay, so I use that excuse for everything XD ) so it took a few seconds to register. "SHUN!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

And once more, back to our main characters. . .

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying at your place?" Tenshi asked Shiryu for about the millionth time.

"It's _fine_, I don't mind at all. The company will be enjoyable." He smiled as they entered the apartment. "The shower is in the back if you want to use it and I think I'll be going to bed."

He walked up to a closet door and pulled out a blanket and pillow, plopping them onto the sofa while Tenshi walked into the bathroom carrying the pjs she had purchased. . .excuse me, that _Shiryu_ had purchased at the store earlier. She took a long shower and thought about everything that had gone on that day since she woke up.

When Tenshi walked back out of the bathroom, Shiryu was sitting in the chair, waiting to go into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and he was so absorbed in his TV watching that he wasn't blinking at all, and his mouth was hanging open a little bit. Leaning forward a bit towards the television set, and when the person in the commercial asked "are you tired of stubborn grass stains?" he even nodded. This was all Tenshi could take, and she burst into a giggling fit.

The giggling startled him out of his trance and he blushed slightly, standing up, and walking into the bathroom. When he came out, he saw that Tenshi was now watching the same show he had been watching. . .just as absorbed as he was. . .it was interesting, since all they were showing were commercials. . .it was the infomercial station. . .

Shiryu walked behind the chair and leaned down, resting his head on her shoulder and resting his arms on the arms of the chair.

"Is it really that interesting?" he whispered, intentionally making her jump.

She pulled away from the chair, now standing, and glared. "Don't scare me like that!" she said, throwing the pillow from the bed at him "it's rude!"

". . .you just threw a pillow at me. I'm still mad at you for hitting me earlier when we were at the lake. _Now_, you pay."

She squealed so loudly that the upstairs neighbors HAD to have heard her, but she didn't care. Shiryu tackled her to the bed and mercilessly tickled her. She finally shoved him off and began beating him with the pillow from the sofa, only to begin a pillow fight war. . .

**END CHAPTER SEVEN**

Shun-Peggi, what do you think your parents would do if they knew their youngest daughter was staying up 3 hours past her bedtime on a school night eating lollipops and writing fanfiction?

Peggi-. . .they'd probably ground me for life. . .but what they don't know won't hurt me, right?

Shun-. . .true. very true.

Ikki-NO!!! THE CORRUPTING OF MY BROTHER'S MIND HAS BEGUN! PEGGI YOU ARE A BAD INFLUENCE!!!

Peggi-I know you are, but what am I? (sticks out her tongue) GUESS WHAT?!

Eevee-What?

Peggi-Mini Mu reviewed me complaining about the mary-sueness of my fic, soooo. . .I have decided to add a new OC to the authoress notes, just for you, Mini Mu!!!

Bob-I don't want to be here. I really don't want to be here.

Peggi-That is Bob. He is an OC. He is a blue flamingo who can talk. Any questions?

Legato-Only one. . .why are you an idiot?

Peggi-. . .(whacks with foam mallet) ahem, please feed the plot bunnies thank you.


	8. The Freaky Dreams

**CHAPTER EIGHT- THE FREAKY DREAMS**

It was dark outside when Peggi ran out of the house she woke up in, and she looked around frantically for Shun. She knew that he wouldn't leave her alone unless he was fighting, so she was worried. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw him outside, simply talking with Shiryu's master, Roshi (me: I THINK that's his name?)

"Peggi, I thought you were asleep. . ." Shun said in a tone that made her narrow her eyes in suspicion

"What happened?"

"Nothing important." Shun lied, but she approached him and twirled his hair between her fingers, her way of saying 'lie and you'll pay dearly' "We were attacked. By someone from sanctuary. His name was Yujiro, and he was sent by Aries to kill you. Aries didn't really tell him why he wanted you dead, but we're pretty sure it's because of something that happened while you were in feudal Japan. Roshi said that he has a cabin further in the hills that no one knows about, and no one goes anywhere near."

"If you want, the two of you can hide there until the danger is gone."

"Cabin? In the hills? Is it near a lake?" Peggi asked, suddenly very interested

"Yes. It's right next to a lake, actually.

"YAY!!!!! Let's go there, Shun! I want to!!!"

he giggled and then nodded. "We'll go in the morning. Right now it's too late to go anywhere. It's close to nine."

"The two of you should really get some rest. Especially you, Shun."

"Right."

They all three walked inside to go to sleep; the next day they would have a lot of walking to do.

Aries growled in frustration as Naraku smirked and did a mental happy-dance; he had just won yet _another_ staring contest against Aries.

"I'm sure I could beat you at arm-wrestling as well. . ." Naraku challenged, indirectly.

"Shall we make a bet on that?" Aries asked.

"Yes."

They began an arm-wrestling contest that lasted for merely moments, before Naraku won, smirking as usual.

"I have an idea."

"It doesn't matter who suggests the competition, I'm simply better at this than you. You will loose no matter what we do."

"No, not a competition. I have an idea about how to get the girl back. I'm almost positive that this will work."

"Oh? Do tell."

Since I'm sure none of you are interested in the plan, we will move on to our main characters. Tenshi and Shiryu were laying on the floor, still giggling and trying to catch their breath after their nearly-an-hour-long pillow fight.

"Sorry to kill all the fun, but we should really get some sleep." Shiryu said, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She replied.

"If you're not awake by 9, I'll wake you up. We'll probably begin trying to train you around 10, if that's okay."

"Sounds great."

"Okay. Good night, sleep well." Shiryu said, walking towards the couch.

"G'night." Tenshi smiled, climbing into the really comfy bed.

Yujiro limped into the room where Aries and Naraku were, and looked strangely at Naraku.

"What's with the clothes? Where's his kimono?"

"We're trying. . .a _new_ plan." Aries explained. "So, did things go well with killing Peggi?"

". . .she had the andromeda saint with her. I. . .wasn't able to so much as touch her. They were asleep, and I was able to shoot her with the limiter, but while I approached them, the saint woke up and fought me. I was lucky to get out of there alive."

"You would have done better to let yourself die than to come back here without any good news, Yujiro. You know that now you must be punished." Aries warned.

"Please, do not punish me. I may not have killed the girl, but I was told to deliver a message to you from the andromeda saint."

"Oh? Do tell."

"The andromeda saint said that if you want to fight, fight them, not any humans. And he also said that even though he isn't a violent person, he will kill the next person you send to kill the girl."

"I see that he injured you." Aries motioned to the large gash in Yujiro's side.

"Only before he let me go." Yujiro smirked. "But I wasn't the only one to be dealt some damage. I was able to wound him. I doubt that he would be able to fight _anyone_ you send out. If you give me another chance, I will return in the early morning to finish him off as well as kill the girl."

"That will not be necessary. I have seen the extents of your strength, and I don't believe that your services will be required any longer." Aries snapped his fingers and two saints walked in.

"What?! NO PLEASE, POPE ARIES DON'T DO THIS!!! PLEASE!!!" Yujiro screamed as he was dragged out of the room to a fate that I won't get descriptive of, after all, this fic is only rated PG-13, and the tortures and pain he will go through would have to drag this rating up to an R, and I'm much to lazy to do that.

"It's pathetic when they plead for their life. Especially when it will do them no good."

Aries nodded in agreement with Naraku and they continued working on their plan and Naraku's clothes.

Tenshi had just drifted off into sleep when her dreams began. She was in a really dark room and suddenly she saw a light flashing in front of her, and in place of the flash was a girl. She was a bit shorter than her, had long black hair with baby blue highlights, and was holding a ball of fire in her hand. Suddenly, the girl threw it at her, and suddenly, Tenshi realized that she was in a type of astral projection. She saw her body, and saw that instead of dodging the fireball, she smirked.

'what's going on?' she asked herself.

Suddenly, the dream Tenshi created a wind barrier that blocked the fire, and suddenly, she realized that she was creating a strange wall of water around herself. Suddenly, the wall of water flew at the girl in front of her, knocking her down. The girl rolled a few feet and then jumped back up with a lighting rod in her hand and then threw the bolt at Tenshi. She jumped out of the way and swung her body around to catch the rod and turned around in a circle, letting go when she was facing the girl again.

The lightning rod hit the girl, and she fell to the floor. She shook her head as she got up, trying to get the ringing in her ears to stop. Dream Tenshi looked down at her hand, shaking it for a few seconds, and Tenshi realized that the lighting bolt had cut her hand, a nifty zigzag shape from her palm to just below her wrist.

"Owie. . ."

"Ready for the ice?"

the girl nodded, and Tenshi saw herself walking towards this strange (me: in more ways than one lolz) girl. They put their hands up in front of them as if in a sign of surrender, and then touched their hands lightly to each other. After a few seconds there was a glow being emitted from their hands. Tenshi stared in awe as they slowly backed away from each other, causing the glow to turn into a gigantic blue-tinted-glowing ball, and then suddenly, the ball shot up into the air and snow began to fall. The girls began giggling as the snow fell harder, and after a few seconds there was enough snow on the ground, so the strange girl picked some of it up and threw it at Tenshi, who was too busy trying to catch it in her mouth to notice.

Tenshi realized that they must have been friends. Suddenly, she was sitting at a computer, typing something, and she heard a random boy telling her that it was late and he wanted to go to bed. She turned to him and blinked a few times.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"C'mon! stop being weird and turn off the computer!" he whined

there was a bright flash and she was in another room. This time, she was in a room with an elderly lady. Another girl with long black hair and brown eyes walked in.

"Lady Kaede, InuYasha said that Sesshoumaru and Naraku are _really_ pissed and want the jewel shard back _now_!"

"Thank you Kagome." The girl left the room and the older lady turned to Tenshi "I will have to make sure that InuYasha doesn't get into any more trouble, will you be okay here by yourself?"

Tenshi was about to say that she didn't know where she was (a/n: remember, in dreams you don't necessarily know that you're dreaming), but she heard her voice say something else.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure I can handle myself." Tenshi turned around to see herself again.

Then she was in another room. There was a man sitting across from her. She couldn't really see him, but she focused on his eyes. They were cold, crimson colored eyes, and he was smirking at her.

"I will kill you later. Right now it's time to wake up. HELLO?! TENSHI? EARTH TO TENSHI!!!"

Tenshi sat up quickly, realizing that Shiryu had been calling her for quite some time.

"Hey, you going to get up now? I've been trying to wake you up for half an hour. Are you okay?" Shiryu asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'm fine. Not a morning person, I guess."

"Oh. Okay. Well, the gang will be here at about 10:30, so you have an hour to get ready."

"Sounds great." Tenshi pulled herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

'Was all of that just a dream?' she thought

as she removed the sleep-shirt she was in, she noticed something interesting on her wrist. It was the same zigzag shape the lightning bolt had created.

'maybe it _wasn't_ all a dream. . .'

**END CHAPTER EIGHT**

Peggi-So many cliffhangers in this chapter. . .I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but for those of you who _actually _read my bio, you'll know why. Well, please review.


	9. Enters Muso

**CHAPTER NINE- ENTERS MUSO**

Tenshi walked out of the bathroom, still brushing her hair. Shiryu smiled when he saw her, but it faded when he noticed a troubled look on her face.

"Something wrong?" he asked, taking a few steps towards her.

"No. . ." she was confused "well, nothing's actually _wrong_, but. . .last night. . .I had these weird dreams. They might have been memories."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. . .but I don't really remember what all happened. Something about lightning. But that's it."

"Maybe when you wake up from dreams like that, you should write them down. If they really are memory dreams, you may find them useful in the future." (me: yeah 'Tenshi', especially when you're supposed to type them on your laptop so I can read it when you come over. . .)

"Yeah."

"Ready to go? It's almost 10:30. The guys are waiting by the beach."

"Yep, I'm ready."

The walk was fairly quiet. There was a soothing breeze and the sun was warming them. Tenshi began whispering the first line of a song, and Shiryu tilted his head.

"Eh?"

She giggled a bit. "Just singing. I don't know _what_ I'm singing, but I can't seem to get it out of my head."

"You must have liked some weird songs. What are the words?"

_"Well I saw you with you're hands above you're head  
__Spinning around  
__Trying not to look down  
__But you did  
__And you feel hard  
__On the ground  
__Then you stumbled around for a good ten minutes  
__And I said I'd never seen anyone look so dumb before  
__And you laughed and said I still know how to turn you on though  
__You're the only one who  
__Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams  
__And you're the only one who know's exactly what I mean  
__And I probably forgot to tell you about this  
__Like that time I forgot to tell you about the scar  
__Remember how uncomfortable that made you feel?  
__See you're not what I expected  
__But you're the only one who knows how to handle me  
__And you're such a great kisser and I know that you agree  
__You're the only one who  
__Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams  
__You're the only one who  
__Knows exactly what I mean  
__I hope you can forgive me for theat time when I put my hand between you're legs and said it was small  
__Cause it's really know at all  
__I guess there's just that part of me that like to bring you down  
__Just to keep you around  
__Cause the day you realize how amazing you are you're gonna leave me  
__You're the only one who  
__Holds my hair back when I'm drunk and get sick  
__You're the only one who  
__Knows exactly what I mean  
__You're the only one who  
__Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams  
__And you're the only one who know's exactly what I mean  
__Exactly what I mean  
__Well I saw you with you're hand above you're head  
__Spinning around  
__Trying not to look down  
__But you did  
__And you fell hard  
__On the ground"_

". . .wow. . ."

"Hey guys!" Hyouga's voice.

They hadn't realized they'd made it to the beach.

They met up with the others and went to a secluded part of the beach.

"So, how do we do this?" Tenshi asked

"We could let Hyouga blast some diamond dust at you and see how you defend yourself." Seiya suggested

"Diamond dust?"

"Yeah. Hyouga will shoot ice and snow at you." Seiya explained.

"No. . .what if she doesn't know how to control her powers. She could get hurt!" Shiryu said, obviously more concern showing in his voice than he'd intended.

"I'll be careful with her. i promise i won't hurt her." Hyoga assured, gently taking her by the hand and the rest of the guys backed away. "I'm going to shoot a little snow at you. It'll sorta be like a snowball, but try and 'whoosh' it."

Everyone giggled about the "whooshing", but regained their seriousness as Hyoga began to do his nifty little. . .yoga dance.

"DIAMOND DUST!" he blasted Tenshi, and it hit her, causing her to fly a few feet backwards.

"Tenshi!" Shiryu was about to run to her before Ikki held him back.

"That was awesome! Do it again!" Tenshi exclaimed, standing.

They giggled at her reaction to the attack that usually would have hurt someone very badly.

"Now that I know what to expect, I'll be more prepared and can block it." She assured the guys.

She put her fire-red hair up in a loose ponytail to keep it out of her face.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

He did the nifty little. . .yoga dance again.

"DIAMOND DUST!" this time, he didn't hold back as much, and tried blasting her with a little ice in the mixture.

The boys expected her to be hit by the attack, but before the blast could hit her, a wall of water rose up from the sand and blocked the attack. Everyone's jaw dropped, and Tenshi's eyes widened.

She had intended to make the water. . .disappear, but apparently she wasn't as in control as she thought. The wall of water blasted at Hyoga, sending him several yards across the sandy beach.

"Hyoga!" everyone yelled at once, rushing towards him to make sure he was okay.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I tried to stop it, but-"

"That was awesome! One second, I was standing there all normal and then. . ." he had called her wind 'whooshing', so he needed to think up a spiffy name for her water, "and then SPLOOSH!"

they all couldn't hold back laughter. Hyoga's way of naming things had gotten more amusing lately, most likely because of the insanity of. . .oh, what would Ikki call her?. . .oh yes, the 'bad influence, who would eventually corrupt the mind of his younger brother'. (me: wonder who THAT is? Lolz)

"I didn't know you could use water too!" Shiryu looked so proud of her.

"Yeah. . .in that weird dream I had, I think I used water, and I remember snow. Maybe I can do what Hyoga does!" she exclaimed, excitedly.

"Well, let's work with what we have." Ikki said.

"Right. Quality, not quantity." –Seiya

"Want to try again?" Hyoga asked

most of the morning was spent practicing. By the end of their little training session, Tenshi had learned how to call on her powers of either wind or water, and learned how to create small tornadoes. To anyone else, she hadn't learned much, but the saints knew how hard it was, and were very proud of her work. They were all just heading to lunch, when they heard someone scream.

"C'mon!" Seiya ordered everyone.

Only Hyoga was in his cloth, but they needed to at least see what was wrong. They arrived at an abandoned shack just in time to see a young man running out. His face was cut and he looked like he'd been in a fight.

"You gotta help me! there's this guy in freaky clothes and-" he looked at Hyoga "YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!"

he turned to run, but his attacker stepped out of the shack. He was a silver saint, someone from sanctuary.

"You will return to sanctuary, or you will die!" the saint screamed at the man, ignoring Seiya and the group.

"Never! Aries is a twisted man, and I will never bow down to him!"

"DIAMOND DUST!" Hyoga blasted the silver saint.

The silver saint turned to Hyoga. He was about to attack when Tenshi stepped forward. A wall of water came forth and she 'sploosh'ed him. He was slammed to the concrete, and stood up quickly.

"What the hell!" he began running away.

"That. . .was too easy. He didn't even fight!" Seiya mused.

"Thank you guys. . .thank you so much." The man beamed with enthusiasm.

"Why did Aries want you back so badly?" –Seiya

"I have some powers and he wanted to use them. He wants me to kill these bronze saint guys."

"The bronze saints? Do you know who they are?" Ikki asked

"No. but if Aries wants to kill them, then _I_ don't. he is a twisted evil man who cares only for himself."

"Well, if you're against the Pope, then I guess we can tell you. . .that _we're_ the saints you were told to kill." Shiryu informed him.

"Wow. . .after seeing you guys fight, I don't think it would be wise for me to fight you. I don't know why Aries would send _me_ anyway. So. . .I had no idea one of the bronze saints was a girl." He said, motioning towards Tenshi.

"Oh, she's not." –Hyoga

"Then how did she blast that guy?"

"She has. . .powers. but she's a human. Her name is Tenshi. . .Tenshi Mazaki, and she's visiting from out of country." Ikki began, and then smirked "She's Shiryu's girlfriend."

Everyone turned to Shiryu, who had to look away because he didn't want them to see him blushing "She's _not_ my girlfriend" he mumbled in defense.

Tenshi just blushed, but she didn't say anything.

"Well, now that I know who Shiryu and Tenshi are, who are the rest of you?"

"I'm Seiya."

"Hyoga."

"And I'm Ikki."

"Nice to meet all of you. My name is. . .Muso."

**END CHAPTER NINE**

Peggi-WoOt! Another brilliant chapter! For those of you who don't watch InuYasha or don't watch it enough, then you don't know who "Muso" is, or at least why this mystery guy _called_ himself Muso. Finally learned how to spell 'Hyoga', and my foot is now asleep cuz my kitty ish laying on my legs. . .Please review!


	10. You can't just Trade her

**CHAPTER TEN- YOU CAN'T JUST TRADE HER**

Shun and Peggi had gotten an early start, heading towards the cabin they would be staying in. Peggi skipped ahead, stopping occasionally to pick flowers.

"Why are you going so slow?" she asked Shun.

"I'm kinda tired still." He smiled weakly.

She narrowed her eyes, not believing him, but didn't feel like arguing.

"I see the lake! Only a few more miles!" she exclaimed happily.

Back with our main characters, the bronze saints were tending to Muso's wounds, most of them inflicted by the Silver Saint. Tenshi brushed his long jet-black hair while Hyoga finished cleaning the cuts on his face.

"You know, your eyes are an unusual color." Hyoga pointed out, noticing Muso's crimson red-colored eyes.

"Yes, I suppose they are a bit unusual." Muso seemed partially lost in thought.

"Something wrong?" Ikki asked.

". . .well. . .I keep thinking about this girl. She saved me. She had the chance to escape, but instead. . .Aries called her. . .Athena, I believe."

"Saori!" the boys, minus Muso, all exclaimed at once.

"Huh?" –Muso

"Saori! The reincarnation of Athena! Is she okay? What has Aries done with her!" Shiryu seemed ready for war.

"Calm down, she's fine. She's a little unhappy in the cell, but at least they're treating her well. Aries plans to trade her to you for the sorceress." He looked directly into Tenshi's eyes, "That would be _you_, I'm guessing."

"Yeah. . ." –Tenshi

"So. . .what do you plan to do? You can't just _trade_ her. She isn't property or an animal, she's a human . . .and a very beautiful one, at that. But unless you trade her, you can't get Athe. . .er. . .Saori back." Muso stated, much concern for Tenshi in his voice.

"We're training her to strengthen her powers, then-" Hyoga was interrupted by Seiya.

"Then we're going to sanctuary to help Saori escape. Well, right now we have to go see someone. We shouldn't be too long. Tenshi, why don't you finish cleaning up Muso's wounds and then meet us out on the docks."

"Okay." Muso and Tenshi replied, Muso laying on Ikki's bed and Tenshi wiping away blood from his other wounds.

Seiya led the other saints out, and Shiryu questioned him immediately.

"What was _that_ all about?"

"I think he's working for Aries." Was his simple, matter-of-factly reply.

"Huh!" the rest of them asked at once.

"When we 'rescued' him from that Silver Saint, was it just me, or was it _way_ too easy?"

They stood in silence for a moment, thinking about it.

"You know, you're right. . ." Hyoga agreed.

Meanwhile, Naraku growled slightly. He was growing rather impatient, and Aries _still_ hadn't been of any help to him. Hopefully, the newest plan they'd concocted would work.

Seiya and the others tried to figure out what to do about Muso, but they didn't really know _anything_ about him, or whether or not he even knew Aries was using him. It was possible that Aries had somehow manipulated Muso, but no matter what the case, they couldn't trust him.

Now, we move to a new person. Another silver saint was making his way towards the location Aries thought Peggi and Shun were headed towards. He was sent to make sure the two of them were still at the location they'd been at before, and if not, he had to return to sanctuary with information on the new location. Sadly for him, locating them would involve a _lot_ of walking.

When the bronze saints re-entered Ikki's room, they found Muso lying, asleep, on Ikki's bed. Tenshi looked up at the boys and smiled, but realized that something seemed to be wrong but dismissed it as concern for their friend.

"Hey, Muso." Seiya whispered, not getting a response from him.

"Okay, he's asleep. So, what are we going to do with him?" Shiryu asked no one in particular.

"Well," Hyoga began "we could try talking with him a little bit. Asking him some questions about when he was at the sanctuary. Maybe we can figure out a little bit more about why he's here and who's side he's really on."

"Or better yet," Shiryu mused "Tell him plans and information on Tenshi."

"But why!" Seiya almost squeaked.

"I never said tell him _true_ information about Tenshi or our _actual_ plans. Just tell him false things so that if he in fact _is_ working with Pope Aries, he will deliver wrong information to him, and there will be no harm done to us.

Tenshi realized that they didn't trust the man that they were helping and backed slowly away from him, a little fear inside of her.

In the woods, Shun and Peggi were slowly making their way along, when Shun suddenly collapsed.

"Shun!" Peggi cried, running up to him.

He looked dazed for a minute and Peggi folded her legs under her, placing his head in her lap.

"Wh-what happened?" Shun asked, barely able to focus in on her.

"Shun, you're bleeding! Who did this to you?" Peggi was very worried about him.

"When you were attacked by that saint, before we went into hiding. I did more damage to him than he did to me, but. . ." his voice trailed off and Peggi put her fingers to his lips to silence him anyway.

"Sweetie, don't speak. I'll carry you the rest of the way and fix you up once we're at the cabin. Shun, I can't believe you, you should have told me you were hurt!"

Peggi stopped talking when she realized he was not conscious. She picked him up and began carrying him for the last few miles.

**END CHAPTER TEN**

Peggi- Well, I figured that since Eevee has done such a wonderful job of updating her fics, I should return the favor and work on this one especially for her. Eev, I promise I will do a better job of updating!


	11. Kidnapping?

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**- **KIDNAPPING?**

The bronze saints had finally decided the fake story that they would give Muso, keeping an eye on him while at the same time helping him out a bit in case he was truly against sanctuary. He had been sleeping most of the day and they knew that they should just let him sleep. Tenshi kept her distance from the man, but every so often would carefully change his bandages. His wounds seemed worse than they looked and could become infected easily. He had also lost quite a bit of blood and there was talk of taking him to a doctor to have his wounds looked at.

"You guys aren't going to leave me alone with him?" Tenshi asked, hopeful that they wouldn't do such a thing to her if there were a chance he was bad.

"Well, although I'm pretty sure you can take care of yourself," Hyoga laughed, "we wouldn't want to endanger you. If he is, in fact, working for sanctuary and here to harm you, it would definitely be a bad idea to leave you with him."

Tenshi nodded and sat down on a chair close to Shiryu. She felt a lot safer with Shiryu than with anyone else. He gave her some sort of comfort, something she was used to, like a security blanket of sorts. Shiryu liked the fact that she seemed to come to him and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"We will have to go back to the Kido mansion soon to see if there was any piece of evidence we might have missed." Shiryu looked to Tenshi to see what she wanted to say about it.

"So, can I go with you?" she asked him.

"Well, you can go if you want, or you could always go back to my place. I'm sure you're exhausted. You look very tired." Shiryu said sweetly.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I _am_ very tired. Using my wind powers like that really does leave me feeling a bit drained. You wouldn't mind me going back to your place for a little while to rest?" she asked.

"No, of course not. I'll take you there and meet the rest of you guys at the mansion. We won't be more than a couple hours and then after that I'll go get you, Tenshi, and we can all go get something to eat." Shiryu smiled at Tenshi and she smiled back.

Shiryu walked Tenshi to his apartment and let her in, "I don't have much to eat here but there are a few snacks lying around in case you're hungry. Feel free to take a shower or watch TV. I don't have cable but I do get news and some basic channels. I think I even have some music television if you're interested. Also I have some CDs and a portable CD player."

"Thank you, Shiryu, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Tenshi giggled.

Shiryu sighed and laughed a bit, "I guess I'm just a little worried about you."

"Understandable. Now go meet the rest of the guys. They need you. I'll be fine here on my own."

Shiryu nodded and, locking the door behind him, ran to the Kido mansion to meet the rest of the guys. Tenshi turned off all of the lights and got into bed, hoping to rest up so that she might be able to assist her new friends if they needed her help later on. Soon, sleep found the girl and she began to dream again.

Her dream began in that same dark room she started off in during her last dream and the same girl with black hair and baby blue highlights was in the room with her. She wanted to ask the girl what was going on and where she was but when she opened her mouth to speak that was not what was said.

"Peg, are you sure we can do this? If we go into feudal Japan, will we be able to climb back out like Kagome does? What if we get stuck? Who is this friend that you're trying to help out, anyway?"

"A friend of my boyfriend. You know that. If you don't want to come I understand, it could be risky and you don't even know the people I'm trying to save." The girl replied to her.

"No way will I let you do this alone. Besides, without me, you aren't strong enough to defeat Sesshoumaru _and_ Naraku. I'm helping, no questions asked, I'm just a little bit concerned is all. I just want to make sure that we're prepared before rushing into something."

Suddenly a burst of brilliant light and Tenshi was back at her computer, the same boy from before whining about wanting a video game back. This section of the dream didn't last as long as the first had, and suddenly she was in a dark alleyway, a man standing in front of her. She was in an astral projection again, seeing herself cornered. The Tenshi in the dream was obviously very frightened by this man and the one floating above the scene tried to scream or use her wind powers to protect the other on the ground, but it was no use. Just when she was about to burst into tears for fear of the other Tenshi being harmed, the Tenshi on the ground let loose a burst of light green energy and the man was blown to the other end of the alleyway and the Tenshi that had done it fell to the ground.

Tenshi, the real one this time, sat up in the bed. She had heard something and she was very concerned by this. Whatever had startled her from her sleep had been loud enough to pull her out of a _deep_ sleep, and that wasn't easy to do. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep so she thought it could possibly be Shiryu but was too worried to call out. She sat in the bed for a few moments, trying to listen for more noises or to at least figure out where the sound had come from, but there was only silence. Tenshi was considering laying back down to sleep some more, when she heard a clicking noise. She realized that someone was opening the door.

Peggi was making her way towards the cabin. She could see it just a few yards away but it seemed like it was still miles from them. Her body felt numb. Shun himself was not too heavy for her to carry, but he was also carrying his cloth with him, which added a lot of weight. Peggi had wanted to stop for a break, but she was very concerned with her boyfriend, and wanted to get inside the shelter as soon as she possibly could. Once they were inside she dropped his cloth by the door and took him into the first bedroom she saw. He was still unconscious and she knew that he needed to have his wounds checked out.

She removed his shirt and realized that his wounds were becoming infected. She could use some of her powers to heal him, but first she would have to clean them off. She went into the bathroom and ran a bath for him. By the time she re-entered the bedroom, he was sitting up, looking like he was on medications that were making him space out.

"Shun, are you alright? You don't look very good."

"My head hurts really badly and I feel really light headed as well but other than that . . .and the gaping hole in my body, I think I'm fine."

"I drew you a bubble bath, I figured it would feel really good. After you're out I'll heal you."

Shun smirked at Peggi with one of the most devilish smiles she'd ever seen. Peggi was about to argue with him but he batted his eyelashes at her and she knew that his irresistible ways would win her over and so she gave up.

"Alright, when _we_ get out, I'll heal you."

Shun smiled widely at her and pulled himself out of bed, grabbing her hand and pulling her along towards the bathroom.

Back with the bronze saints, they weren't really finding much at the mansion; however, they weren't going to leave any room unchecked.

"I bet they're doing dirty things right now." Ikki snarled to no one in particular.

"Who is doing what things?" Hyoga asked him, flipping through an address book.

"My brother and that tomboyish girl he's with. I bet she's teaching him to do dirty disgusting things. She's going to corrupt him, I just know it."

Shiryu laughed at him, "Ikki, how old were you when you first started noticing girls?"

"I don't know, about 13 or 14. Why?"

"When you first learned about sex, how did you learn?" Shiryu was making a point, but Ikki didn't understand what it was.

"Well, my friends taught me. I guess I learned on my own. I also read a lot of things on the Internet and, um, very colorful downloadable."

"Does your brother not have a computer in his own room? Has he not been interested in girls for several years now?"

Ikki's eyes widened, "That computer is coming out of there as soon as I get home," Ikki blushed, "he'd better not be the one instigating anything."

The boys laughed at Ikki for being so protective of his brother, but knew that he was probably right about what was going on. They tried not to think about Shun as that type of person; he just seemed so innocent to everyone.

"Hey, guys! I think I found something!" Hyoga exclaimed, holding up a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Seiya asked him.

"It's a paper with a time written on it in Saori's handwriting. It was right about the time that Saori was taken too. There is a name on here that I don't recognize, but I'm sure we can figure out who he was," Hyoga handed the paper to Ikki to pass around.

"Yujiro?" Seiya questioned, looking at the name on the paper, "anyone have the slightest clue who that is?"

The other boys merely shrugged their shoulders and continued to stare at the piece of paper, not having any idea who this Yujiro person could be. He didn't sound familiar to any of them, but he was definitely worth looking into.

"Well it doesn't look like we're going to find anything other than this, so lets take it and get back home before it gets too late. I'm starving and Tenshi is all alone." Shiryu said to the rest of the saints.

"Sounds good. After we eat we can try and find out information on this guy and see if he is working for sanctuary or not."

The silver saints left Shiryu in charge of the note and they began heading back to Shiryu's place to pick up Tenshi. When they got there, they immediately noticed that something was wrong. The door was wide open and the room looked as though a tornado had been through the room, leaving the mess for everyone else to clean up.

"Tenshi!" Shiryu screamed, running into the apartment before anyone could stop him.

**END CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Peggi- well it only took me 3 months but here it finally is! I took a slightly different approach to this than I'd been using for the rest of the fic and I'm sure you can recognize all of the little changes I've made if you recognize my writing styles, but I think its still very good. Hope you enjoyed, please slip me reviews!


	12. From the Past?

**CHAPTER TWELVE**- **FROM THE PAST?**

Pope Aries was becoming a bit anxious about the plan that he and Naraku had cooked up, as he hadn't heard any word from their newest player. His only source of pleasure came from hearing word of how much screaming Yujiro did during his tortures. Hopefully he would arrive at sanctuary with their prisoner, or at least would report to them soon.

In a cabin in a very secluded area, two people re-entered a bedroom, one of them fully dressed and the other in nothing but a towel.

"Get into the bed and take off the towel," Peggi ordered Shun.

Shun raised his eyebrows at Peggi, "Well, well, aren't we feisty?" he giggled.

Peggi rolled her eyes, "Oh, yes. Definitely." She patted the bed, "I can't heal you if you're going to be stubborn, you know. Of course, you are starting to make me think you just didn't feel like walking through those woods. You seem just fine now."

Shun laughed, "Don't think I healed _that_ quickly. You can go collect your herbs and energy now. I'll be good."

Shun slid into the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin, and Peggi left the room to go outside. She needed to draw energy from plants in order to heal someone, and herbs would need to be collected. She would mix the herbs and create a liquid which she would drink and then have extra energy to perform what needed to be done. It wouldn't take long to collect what she needed, but she could only use specific herbs, so she wanted to hurry.

As the bronze saints stopped a few yards from the door, Shiryu carelessly ran into the room.

"Stop! Shiryu, it could be a trap!" Seiya screamed behind him.

"I don't care!" Shiryu replied, not stopping, "Tenshi! Tenshi, its Shiryu, are you there? Tenshi!"

Shiryu ran through the doorway and tried clicking on the lights. When he flipped the switch the lights did, indeed, turn on.

"Shiryu?" a voice called out, weakly.

"Tenshi?" Shiryu sighed in relief.

Tenshi pulled herself out from under the bed, a terrified look on her face. Shiryu helped pull her to her feet, a concerned look on his face.

"Tenshi?" he didn't really know what to say or what to ask.

"I didn't know who it was, but someone broke in. I was asleep and I heard a noise. It woke me up," Tenshi was cut off when the rest of the bronze saints came running into the room.

"Shiryu, are you alright?" Ikki asked.

"Tenshi was just about to explain what happened. Someone broke into the apartment. What happened after you woke up?" he asked her.

"Well, I didn't hear anything for a few seconds, but then I heard someone trying to open the door. At first I thought it was you guys, but then I realized that someone must've been picking the lock because it took a long time to open it. Well, when I realized that it couldn't be you guys, all I could think of was to hide," Tenshi looked down at her feet, almost ashamed.

"There's nothing wrong with hiding," Hyoga comforted her.

"I know I could have defended myself. We did a lot of practicing and I was rested, so I could have protected myself and prevented him from trashing the apartment," she sat down on the bed.

"Him? Did you see who broke into my apartment?" Shiryu asked her.

"No, I couldn't quite make out his face, but I did see his shoes and the bottom of his clothes. He also spoke while he was in here. He said 'they are not here, perhaps one of them is at one of the other locations' and then he left."

"When he spoke, did he sound anything like Muso?" Seiya asked her.

"No. It wasn't him. This guy's voice was a lot deeper and also I noticed he walked with a bit of a limp. One of his shoes was covered in blood so perhaps he is hurt," Tenshi suggested.

"Well, where do you think he went to after he left here?" Hyoga asked the rest of the bronze saints.

"I bet he's checking out all of our houses," Ikki suggested.

"If he is, then Muso might be in some trouble," Shiryu pointed out, "I think we should at least go get him from Ikki's and then we should make sure that no one has broken into you guys' places."

They all agreed and then set out, all of them still hungry, to find out if Muso was all right and to see if any other places were damaged.

By the time they arrived at Ikki's, Tenshi was out of breath. It wasn't because she was tired from walking, but she felt more like she had exhausted her powers again, when she hadn't done a thing since that morning. When they arrived at Ikki's, the door was open, and Muso was nowhere to be seen.

"Who could have done this?" Tenshi asked to no one in particular.

"Could it have been Yujiro? We still haven't figured anything out about him," Hyoga pointed out.

"That is very possible. Once we know if this person has broken into any of the other places, we may know more. We'll check out the other houses and then we'll go to that little restaurant on the boardwalk that has all of those computers. What is that place called again?" Seiya asked.

"I believe it's called 'Castle Inn' because it has some hotels on the top floors," Shiryu answered.

"Right, we will go there. We can do some research on Yujiro while we're eating," Hyoga said.

The saints led the way to each of the apartments that hadn't been checked. Shiryu's place had already been trashed, Ikki's place wasn't destroyed but it was apparent that someone had broken in because the lock was broken. The closest place to check next was Shun and Peggi's town house, which seemed to be untouched from the outside, but Shiryu pulled out a spare key to check the inside.

The inside of the town house looked fine, but it took some force to keep Ikki from removing Shun's computer.

Hyoga shared Ikki's apartment but sometimes stayed at the town house with Peggi and Shun, so that left Seiya's place. They ran to Seiya's apartment and nothing looked damaged, but just as they had done before, they took a quick glance inside. Apparently they had found what they wanted at Ikki's, because Seiya's apartment looked normal. It was very messy and looked as though a tornado had hit it, but that was a completely normal occurrence for the bronze saint's apartment.

"Well, I suppose we can go eat now," Shiryu informed the rest of the saints and Tenshi.

The bronze saints headed towards the boardwalk and to the restaurant. Meanwhile, Naraku and Ares were pleased with their work.

"I am pleased with your work, Satsuki. You have proven your worth to the Sanctuary," Pope Ares smirked.

"I only wish to serve Sanctuary and Athena; and of course you as well, Pope Ares," Satsuki said, placing one knee to the ground, kneeling before the leader of Sanctuary.

The female saint had light purple hair that barely reached her shoulders and wore a dark purple cloth. The mask that covered her face was unlike any of the others worn by women at the sanctuary. She was not a normal saint to say the least and thus, her mask could not be normal either.

The mask she wore was made of pure gold and had silver rimming the outside. There were also ruby-like jewels where her eyes were. Her mask was not simply meant to hide her face as the masks of the other female saints. Satsuki was uncontrollably powerful, even too uncontrollable for _herself_. Her mask was meant to hide her face, but more importantly, to contain her powers. The ruby-like jewels absorbed most of the energy that was constantly being released from her body. Without being contained, her power could be a potential threat to anyone in her path, whether she intended to harm him or her or not.

While she was not wearing her mask, a headband made of silver and lined with the jewels would be worn. During times when she was in battle with an opponent, she would intentionally remove her mask because although no man was to ever see a female saint's face, they would not live past their fight, and so she would not have to love, nor would she have to worry about them leaving after seeing her.

In the back of the Pope's chambers where Naraku, Ares himself, and Satsuki were stationed, Muso lay in the back of the room, unconscious and bound in thick ropes.

In the woods, Peggi was busy doing what seemed to be meditating. She had collected a few plants in a bowl already, but she still needed to collect as much energy from nature as she possibly could. For some reason, her powers weren't quite up to speed. She felt as though she had already drained her powers, and yet she had not used them at all.

She was able to control some of the elements such as fire, lightning, and nature. Many of her powers came to her easily; however, some of her powers were not so easily used or obtained. Her ability to heal was something she had learned from a cousin, and her mother had taught her that she could combine powers with other magically inclined people. Her fighting techniques she had learned from Shun and Shiryu.

She let her mind drift back to memories that made her very happy. These memories would help her with her meditation and assist her with collecting energy from nature.

She thought of the time she first found out about Shun being a bronze saint and how funny they all found it that she was so amazed with their powers. She then thought of how funny it was when Shun explained her powers to the rest of the saints and how they were _twice_ as amazed with her as she had been with them. She thought of the times she and her cousin spent practicing and increasing their powers and how she could always make her smile.

She was finally ready to go back inside, so she finished mashing together the ingredients in the bowl and drank it down. It had a bitter taste that made her feel sick to her stomach, but to heal someone she cared for, it was worth it.

She was about to walk back inside the cabin when she felt a sudden strange feeling come over her. She felt as though she were being watched, but she let the feeling pass, as it were impossible for anyone to find them there. They were in such a secluded area and no one could possibly know where they were.

As the bronze saints and Tenshi sat down in their seats at the restaurant, Tenshi spoke.

"I don't remember anything about my past. I don't know where I'm from," she mostly spoke to Shiryu, "but the dreams I've been having have been making me think about where I came from. I don't know why, but I get this very strange feeling that I just can't explain. I know it sounds silly, but for some reason I get the impression that I'm from," Tenshi looked down at her lap, not wanting to finish the sentence and wishing she hadn't started it in the first place.

"What is it, Tenshi? We have lived pretty strange lives so no matter what you are about to say, it won't surprise us or make us feel any differently for you," Shiryu encouraged her to finish speaking.

"Well, I think I may be from the past," Tenshi blurted out as quickly as she possibly could.

"The past? What do you mean?" Seiya asked her.

The boys were suddenly interested in what Tenshi had to say. Their interest made Tenshi feel a bit uncomfortable, but there was no turning back now. She needed to explain herself to them.

"In a few of the dreams I've had, I noticed that there were huts and really old looking kimonos. There were also demons like the ones in stories of feudal Japan. I don't remember what was going on or who I was talking to but I also remember talking to someone about ancient Japan as well. It all makes sense in a way, me being from the past, I mean. Maybe that's why I don't remember anything."

"Feudal Japan?" Shiryu didn't realize he was grabbing Tenshi's shoulders because of his sudden increase in interest.

"Maybe I'm not from the past I just remember hearing about it in my dreams," Tenshi felt very uncomfortable at that point.

Shiryu let go of her shoulders, "I'm sorry if I startled you. I just find it interesting that you would say feudal Japan is where you could have come from. You see, I have a friend who can time travel in a way. She has been to feudal Japan before, very recently actually. It just makes me wonder if somehow you ended up being thrown into our time while she was time traveling. She is away on a much needed restful vacation, but perhaps we should try and get a hold of her and see if that is possible."

"Sounds good to me!" Tenshi felt almost relieved that they didn't think she was crazy.

They all ordered their food and requested a laptop to use for their research. All of them but Ikki requested ramen, and Ikki ordered meso soup and a few more appetizers. Once the laptop arrived they began looking for search engines to give them information on Yujiro. So far, no results had come up, when they had an idea.

Hyoga, the one on the laptop, typed in a search for members of Sanctuary. A list of members appeared. They looked for the name but they couldn't find anyone with such a name.

"Perhaps it's a _last_ name," Ikki suggested.

Hyoga looked for anyone with the last name of Yujiro, and still, no results, "Any other ideas?"

"Hey, look at that link," Tenshi pointed out.

She was pointing out a list of members of Sanctuary who were under a type of obituaries. Hyoga shrugged his shoulders and tried the list that Tenshi had pointed out. Under the list, only two names down appeared 'Yujiro'.

"It looks as though he didn't make Ares too happy," Hyoga pointed out to the group.

"Why do you say that?" Seiya asked him.

"Because the Pope was the one who had him sentenced to death. He was working for him, though. There is something more interesting than that, though. About a week ago, Muso was sentenced to death for treason."

**END CHAPTER TWELVE**

Peggi- Wow, I'm really on a role! Dun Dun DUNNN another part of the plot finally begins to unfold! Well, this _is_ a romance fic as well as action/adventure. The action and adventure have already been shown, but the romance is just about to unfold! Review please! Oh, also, Eevee pointed out to me that while updating at 3 in the morning, I made an error in the eleventh chapter. I referred to the bronze saints as 'silver' saints. I will go back and fix that soon, but for now, sorry! It was only once though, so it wasn't a huge error lol. That's what I get for writing so late though lol. Ok, that is all!


	13. Tenshi and Shiryu's First Kiss

**CHAPTER** **THIRTEEN - TENSHI AND SHIRYU'S FIRST KISS**

Tenshi and Shiryu walked back to his apartment alone. The saints decided to split up after they had eaten because it was getting late and they wanted to go back to their places to get some rest. Certain things weren't panning out, and they decided to meet early the next morning to discuss what they were going to do about Saori. They had wasted a lot of time to rescue her mostly because they knew that they had leverage and that Ares wouldn't bring any harm to her. They knew that Saori would be fine as long as they had Tenshi, but now that they were discovering that there was more to this plot than they had first assumed. With more unfolding, the bronze saints all agreed that they should move forward with any plans on trying to rescue Saori. They weren't about to trade Tenshi for her, but they couldn't rush blindly into a battle with sanctuary when something strange was happening. Although they hadn't prepared Tenshi for battle just yet, they could always take the front of the line and if they desperately needed help, they could have her there to back them up.

Tenshi waited patiently for Shiryu to get out of the shower. She would shower in the morning, but there were some things that were bothering her. Once he emerged from the bathroom, she watched him dry off his hair in the mirror outside of the bathroom.

"Shiryu?" she began, "I know I am able to use powers to fight with but what if something goes wrong when we go to the Sanctuary? What if they capture me? I won't back down no matter what, but I'm still really scared."

"Don't worry, Tenshi. No matter what it takes, we will _all_ get out of there just fine," he assured her.

She felt a bit better after hearing his words, but she still had her concerns. They hadn't made a move yet because they were concerned that something might go wrong, and now, with nothing different from before, they were ready to move in. She trusted them but that didn't mean that she didn't have every reason to worry. She knew that they would eventually have to rescue Saori, but as long as they knew she was safe, she wished that they could delay their actions.

"I know you have your doubts, Tenshi, but we've been in worse positions before. There was a time when the Pope had Saori shot with a golden arrow and we only had 12 hours to defeat 12 of the strongest saints in the _world_ to save her. We have been through many struggles like that, and yet, here we stand. I would give my own life before so much as putting you in danger. If I had any doubts at all, I wouldn't be considering this."

Tenshi smiled and sighed, finally feeling secure about their mission to sanctuary. She knew that Shiryu would protect her, and she suddenly felt silly for doubting any of the bronze saints.

Tenshi felt Shiryu place his hands on her shoulders gently and she looked up at him, waiting for more calming words, but instead all she received was a smile. Tenshi wasn't sure what she should do, so she just smiled back at him and said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Thank you, Shiryu. Thank you for saving me and for taking care of me."

"It has been more than a pleasure to have you around. Tenshi, I really care about you," Shiryu continued to look into her eyes.

Tenshi could see where this was going, but she had no idea how to react. Her mind was screaming at her, telling her what to say, but she couldn't seem to force the words out of her throat. Could it really be that difficult to tell someone that you like them and care about them? Apparently it was, because the only thing that escaped Tenshi's mouth was a bit of a squeak.

Tenshi was staring into Shiryu's eyes, not realizing that he was moving closer. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek, and although she didn't move closer to him, she didn't pull away. Shiryu took that as a good sign, and so he moved in closer. Tenshi could feel the warmth from Shiryu's lips on hers, even though they were not touching. Shiryu was about to kiss her, when he spoke softly.

"Thank you," he smiled at her.

She was about to ask him what she was being thanked for, when she was rendered speechless by his soft lips. Shiryu's kiss was soft and sweet. He moved a hand to the back of her head to hold her where he wanted her, yet did not take control of the kiss. He gave her enough lead to pull away if she wanted to, while his other hand was around her waist, holding her body close to his. Tenshi could feel herself blush a bit, because as far as she knew, that could have been her first kiss! She did feel very secure and felt as though where she was, was where she belonged. Tenshi still didn't know how to react, but she stopped trying to think and just reacted. She placed both hands on his waist and let him take full control.

Shiryu felt Tenshi move closer and he knew that she was completely comfortable and that she had no resistance.

Shiryu began kissing Tenshi more deeply, deciding to make it more official, and gently ran his tongue along her lower lip to see if she would let him intensify the kiss. She instantly allowed him access and he took it gratefully. Their kiss was long and passionate, filled with intensity and care.

After several minutes, Shiryu pulled away.

"Is something wrong?" Tenshi asked, a bit concerned.

"No, nothing. I just don't want to do anything that either of us may regret later. But thank you, again, for that amazing kiss."

Tenshi felt herself blush; now knowing why he had thanked her before. She didn't know what else to say, so she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Thank you too. That was so amazing," she tried to think of something romantic to say, but again, nothing came.

"That was amazing, and _you_ are amazing. I don't know who you really are or where you are from, but no matter who you were then, I really love who you are now."

"Love?" Tenshi choked out.

Tenshi really _liked_ Shiryu, but she couldn't quite say that she loved him. She looked at Shiryu's face and realized he was a bit red in the cheeks.

"Well, I don't know if I'm _in_ love with you, but I've never felt this way about a girl before. I've had a few girlfriends, but none of them ever made me feel like," he looked away from her face to finish his thought, "like I can accomplish anything. I have always been strong and have never had any real fears, but now I feel just so confident in my abilities. You bring out a side of me that I have never felt before."

Shiryu took a deep breath and looked back at Tenshi, who looked as though she were about to cry. Shiryu thought perhaps he had said something wrong, but then he realized that she was not upset.

"I'm so glad that I make you feel that way, and I'm glad that you said something, because I've wanted to tell you the same thing. You make me feel so comfortable and secure. Sometimes I feel like I don't fit in here at all, and then just hearing you speak makes me feel like I'm at home. I don't know if I am from the past or from here, but wherever I am from, I don't want to be there if I can't be with you."

Shiryu could do nothing but smile, and so he did. He really wanted to kiss her again, but decided that he shouldn't because he didn't want things to heat up _too_ much, although he wished he could.

"Maybe we should get some sleep. Did you want to shower now?" he asked her.

"No, thanks. I'll shower in the morning to refresh me," she replied, still smiling and a tiny bit red in the cheeks.

Shiryu was going to sleep in the chair next to the bed, but Tenshi smiled and patted the bed.

"I think I can trust you."

Shiryu was a bit surprised by this comment, but nodded, "Of course you can. I'll be a perfect gentleman."

Tenshi slept between Shiryu and the wall, and Shiryu tried to stay as close to the edge of the bed as possible, so as not to make Tenshi feel uncomfortable. The two of them didn't really have much to say, and if they did, they weren't really sure how to word it. Tenshi tried to fall asleep, but the thrill from her wonderful kiss with Shiryu simply wouldn't allow it. Shiryu, on the other hand, was completely relaxed, and managed to fall asleep almost instantly.

While Tenshi lay there, listening to Shiryu breathing, she thought about what she had dreamed about lately. She didn't think that it was possible for her to be from the future, but at the same time, when she had mentioned the idea to the bronze saints, they didn't seem too surprised by the idea. In fact, they thought of it as a kind of solution to her strange appearance. She thought about more pieces to the dreams, but they didn't all fit together with her 'from the past' solution. If she were from feudal Japan, then why would there be video games and televisions in her dreams? Was she from the past and dreaming also of some more futuristic things, or was she from this time and for some reason adding in things that were from the past.

She wanted to fall asleep, but at the same time wanted to avoid those strange dreams as long as she possibly could. She felt herself growing so tired, her eyes stinging from needing sleep. She slowly drifted into a deep sleep. Her night wasn't really filled with much in the dream world.

Tenshi's dream mostly consisted of her being in a dark room and she was floating above herself, watching the girl below her create sparks from the tips of her fingers, flashing back to the alleyway where she was being attacked by the man, using powers to fight back, and passing out. It was mostly a repeat of her previous dreams with nothing-new happening in them.

The next morning, Shiryu awoke, feeling a bit warmer than he usually was. He realized that Tenshi had her arm draping over his waist and her body was pressed up against his. He could feel the skin of her legs against his, because she was wearing a long shirt that reached her knees but her legs were propped on top of his. Shiryu just smiled and placed his arm over her, trying not to wake her up. He just rested for about half an hour before there was a knock on the door.

"Shiryu! Tenshi!"

Shiryu recognized Ikki's voice immediately. Before Shiryu had a chance to say anything, a key turned inside the lock and Ikki walked right in, as though he lived there.

"Well, well. What were _you_ up to last night?" Ikki asked, eyeing them oddly.

Tenshi pulled away from Shiryu quickly and rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the light shining in from the doorway.

"What time is it?" Shiryu asked Ikki, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"It's about nine. We're all going out for breakfast in about forty-five minutes if you two are interested, and then afterwards we are making our move," Ikki explained.

"We will get ready and meet you guys outside alright?" Shiryu said.

Ikki left the room and Shiryu stood up, lifting his arms over his head, stretching with a yawn. Tenshi pulled the shirt she was wearing down enough to make sure that nothing could be seen and then pulled the covers off of her. She crawled to the edge of the bed and stood, just a few feet away from Shiryu. She smiled at him and turned to head to the bathroom for a shower, when she felt Shiryu grab her waist and he turned her around to face him.

"Good morning," he smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her.

Tenshi quickly pulled away from the kiss and out of his arms. She looked into Shiryu's eyes and realized she'd hurt his feelings, and so she explained herself.

"Sorry, I just haven't brushed my teeth yet and kissing me would be a _lot_ better _after_ I am minty fresh."

Shiryu laughed and nodded, "Okay then, go get all dolled up and then we will go get breakfast with the guys."

Knowing that there was no issue to resolve, Tenshi nodded and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower to let it heat up for her and began to take off her shirt and panties. She laid her clothes on the sink, and placed a towel over the bar at the top of the shower. She grabbed her hairbrush and brushed her hair to put into a ponytail because she didn't want to spend time drying it, and as she put the brush down on the sink, she looked in the small mirror above the sink. It was completely covered in steam, except for two dots. The dots just so happened to be exactly where her eyes were, and Tenshi felt a chill run down her spine.

Tenshi ignored the mirror and stepped into the shower. After washing off, she wrapped the towel around her and dried off a bit. She stepped out of the shower and dried off fully, reaching for her clothes, but they weren't on the toilet seat. She looked towards the bathroom door, which was still closed and locked, but Shiryu had the key to the door, and she smirked.

"Shiryu, you little peeping tom, you had better give me my clothes back!"

Tenshi ran out of the bathroom, giggling, but the room was completely dark. She couldn't see a single thing in front of her, and didn't know where anything was.

"Okay, Shiryu, good joke. Okay, now turn on the lights and give me my clothes back."

Tenshi stumbled around in the dark, trying to find a light switch on the walls, but couldn't remember exactly the layout of the apartment and couldn't find anything. She was going to make a reach for the windows and pull the curtains up a bit to let some light in, when she tripped over something. She fell hard, expecting Shiryu to give up on his joke when he realized she'd gotten hurt, but it was almost like he wasn't there. She wasn't sure what she had tripped over, but she felt to see what it was, so she would know at least where in the room she was. She grabbed the object, and felt fur. She moved her hand a bit and felt something clammy and cool, and then something sticky and wet.

"SHIRYU! HELP ME THERE'S SOMEONE DEAD!" she ran for the door and opened it to see Shiryu, standing right outside the door.

She was screaming insanely, and Shiryu was comforting her. Her head was buried in his chest, tears falling freely from her face.

"Tenshi, I'm here, what's the matter?"

Tenshi looked up, so she could tell him what had happened, when she realized her surroundings. She was on the floor, her legs still inside the standing shower, and the rest of her body was cuddling up to Shiryu, who had no idea what had happened. At that point, Tenshi had no idea what had happened.

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Peggi-Okay, well first of all I would like to let you know that this chapter was exceptionally difficult for me to write because the idea of some GUY kissing MY cousin makes me a little . . . scary. Well, next chapter will open up more plot details but the action hasn't even begun yet. Also, I _really_ don't want to "rescue" Saori but I _GUESS_ I have to, or else SOMEONE out there SOMEWHERE would be angry. Well, hopefully you enjoyed, now review!


	14. Don't read other people's emails!

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN -** **DON'T READ OTHER PEOPLE'S EMAILS!**

Shun woke up a few hours after Peggi had treated him with her magicks and herbs. He looked around the room, and Peggi was nowhere to be seen. He heard something outside of the window and looked out. Peggi was swimming in the lake, throwing something from the water into the basket. Shun smiled when he realized that she was catching fish.

Shun stood up and stretched, feeling much better. It appeared to be close to the afternoon and he realized he had slept all night long. He dressed himself, noticing that there was barely even a scar from where his wound had been, and felt thankful for having a girlfriend who could heal him. He brushed his long hair and then placed the brush down on the dresser, when something caught his eye. Peggi carried around an "Invader Zim" wallet most of the time, but he had never been through her things, and was seeing the inside for the first time. The first picture he saw was of someone he had never met before.

He opened the wallet and stared at the picture, realizing that it was only a few weeks old. The boy in the picture looked to be around their age, and was wrapping his arms around Peggi while she kissed him on the cheek.

Shun put the wallet down, trying not to think much of it, but his curiosity got the better of him. Peggi never allowed anyone to read her e-mails, which had never bothered Shun, but suddenly he had the urge to see some of them. He pulled the slim notebook out of her backpack and opened it. He listened carefully to make sure Peggi wouldn't come in while he was looking through her things. She was the kind of person who would get irritated about the smallest of things. If you knew how to avoid them, you were just fine, but the smallest thing that would set her off would spell out d-i-s-a-s-t-e-r. He waited until the little download bar was filled up, and then clicked on the icon that said "My E-mail".

When Shun entered her email, he became lost in a whirlwind of technological advances. Buttons and folders that he couldn't even begin to imagine a use for. He didn't know where to begin, so he began with the first name that he didn't recognize. The name was "Ryou Bakura". He read the email, but basically there was nothing suspicious in the email, and it was not the same person he had seen in Peggi's wallet. The Ryou boy had sent her pictures and labeled that the girl in his pictures was his new girlfriend, so Shun clicked on a new folder. This folder was the one that gave him what he wanted to know. The boy had sent Peggi a lot of pictures of himself and the two of them together, and most of his emails ended with "I love you".

The name of the sender of the emails was Nick, a person Peggi had failed to mention in the past. Shun read several of the emails and his eyes were filling up with tears. Why would Peggi keep secrets from him, and more importantly, why would she have another man in her life on the side? Shun was about to shut down the laptop, when he heard a voice from the doorway.

"What do you think you're doing!" Peggi sounded very angry with him.

Shun looked up at her, tears filling his eyes.

"You kept things from me," Shun's voice was weak and he was trying not to cry, "I know about you and Nick. I read the emails. Is that why you wouldn't let me near your computer? You didn't want me to find out about your boyfriends on the side?"

Shun couldn't hold back anymore, and let the tears fall freely. He halfheartedly expected Peggi to comfort him, but instead, he felt her hand come across his face, and hard.

"I can't believe you would accuse me of such a thing, and I can't believe you would go through my things! I would _never_ hurt you and I would _never _keep secrets from you!"

In a matter of seconds, she had stormed out of the room. Shun wiped the tears from his face and felt himself blush from embarrassment. There was obviously another explanation for the emails and the picture in her wallet, and he had just made a very big mistake in their relationship. Shun didn't really want to face Peggi, but he knew that he had to, and so he walked outside. She was sitting on the porch, her laptop on, and she was looking in a folder with something in foreign languages. Shun had no idea what to say, and so he said nothing at all for fear of messing things up again.

"Spells, Shun. I don't let anyone near my laptop because I have spells saved to them and some of them could be very dangerous if the wrong person even _reads_ them."

Shun suddenly felt even _more_ embarrassed than before, but still had questions.

"So, who is Nick?" he asked her.

"Look, I'll show you something."

Peggi clicked on another folder and Shun saw that there was a picture in it that she was showing him. She, the boy Nick, and another girl were in the picture.

"These are my cousins, Nick and Eevee. They are brother and sister. Nick and I email each other a lot because he lives in the United States. Why were you looking through my emails in the first place? Don't you trust me?" Peggi asked him.

"I did. I mean, I do. I saw a picture in your wallet with you and Nick and I just assumed the wrong thing," Shun's voice was very soft and Peggi could tell that he was upset about making the mistake.

Shun felt Peggi wrap her arms around his shoulders and pull him into a hug.

"Shun, I haven't told you this very often, but I love you. I will never hurt you and I could never care for another man as much as I do you."

Shun smiled, showing Peggi that he trusted her and that he felt bad for ever doubting her, "So Nick is your cousin? Well this girl who is with the two of you, Eevee, you said she is your cousin as well?"

"Yeah, she's Nick's sister. She is in feudal Japan. When I went there to get the Jewel Shard to help Shiryu, she went with me and met some people there that she decided to stay and help," Peggi explained.

"Well, I don't think that she's in Feudal Japan anymore," Shun said to her.

**END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Peggi- Okay, so the main characters weren't focused on in this chapter, BUT wow who is amazed by the fact that (gasp) Tenshi is _actually_ Eevee, who is my cousin! Who didn't see that one coming? Next chapter will be a lot longer and based more on the main characters, since I left off on a cliffhanger. Please review!


	15. Finally Planning the Attack

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN – FINALLY PLANNING THE ATTACK**

Tenshi was lying on the floor, the water from the shower still running over her legs and starting to flood the bathroom. Shiryu turned off the water and handed her the towel that was hanging on the bar. Tenshi was still very confused as to what had just happened, but she knew that she had to explain things as best she could. She told Shiryu exactly what had just happened to her, beginning with when she stepped out of the shower and ending where she fell out of the shower into his arms.

"That sounds like you had some sort of a weird daydream. Was it anything like the dreams you've been having?" he asked her.

"No. Not at all," Tenshi tried to think of any similarities between her dreams and what had just happened but couldn't think of anything, "my dreams usually flash from one place to another and I am seeing myself like I'm out of my own body. This was nothing like that. It was like it was really happening to me. How long was I in here?"

"I heard the water running for just a few minutes before you were screaming for me and that's when I came in."

"There was someone dead in the apartment, Shiryu. What if it's a premonition or something?"

"I think that the pope is somehow responsible for this, but we should tell the other guys about what just happened. Maybe they'll have some ideas," Shiryu walked over to the door, "I'll let you finish up and get dressed. I'll be right out here, in case you need me for anything. Just call if you need me and I'll be in here immediately."

Tenshi nodded and he walked out the door, closing it behind him. Tenshi was a little nervous about showering again, and she had already rinsed off well, so she decided to just get dressed.

Back in sanctuary, a cloud was appearing before Satsuki and the pope. Neither of them said or did a thing, until the cloud began to transform into a person. The person was one of the female saints from sanctuary, and Satsuki began tapping her foot when the saint didn't begin speaking.

"The red-head is with the dragon. They are in a small apartment fairly close to the water. I managed to get a good look at her while she was pinning her hair up, and she looks healthy and strong. I haven't managed to seek the brunette and Andromeda yet. I believe they are under some sort of spell to hide them. I feel that the brunette is also regaining her strength. Even with the power limiter that Yujiro managed to place on the girl, she will heal quickly, and if she manages to return to Japan before we can re-capture the younger one, we could be in danger."

Satsuki seemed angry, suddenly, and lifted her hand to silence the other female saint. When she lifted her hand, a burst of energy was being emitted from it, and before the saint had the chance to scream in agony, she was nothing but a mask and ashes.

"There is _no_ such thing as a hiding spell, and even if they are cloaked, any _intelligent_ saint would be able to locate them with _ease_!"

"Will you be taking the two of them into your own hands, then?" the pope asked, pleased that he was receiving more than he had even wanted in the first place.

"Yes. Andromeda and the brunette will die. Tonight."

After dressing herself and brushing her long fire-red hair, Tenshi emerged from the bathroom to get her toothbrush and toothpaste from the sink that was outside of the bathroom. Once she had them, she went back into the bathroom, and Shiryu stood outside the door, watching her, to make sure she was all right. After she had finished brushing her teeth, she was ready to leave. She was just about to walk out of the bathroom when Shiryu cut off her path. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, now that you're minty fresh, how about that kiss?" Shiryu smirked slyly.

Before Shiryu could do anything, Tenshi planted her lips firmly on Shiryu's and he was too surprised to even react. Once Shiryu regained his composure, he began kissing Tenshi back, very careful not to be too forceful so that if she wanted him to stop, she could easily pull away. Shiryu pulled Tenshi even closer to his body and moved away from her lips and began kissing her neck.

"Shiryu, where is this going?" Tenshi asked, out of breath from their amazing kiss.

"Don't worry, Tenshi. I'm not going to do anything that would make you uncomfortable," he kissed her lips again and looked into her eyes, "or anything that either of us would regret in the future. If I begin making you uncomfortable, tell me and I _will_ stop."

Shiryu began kissing Tenshi's neck again, and she relaxed, knowing that he wasn't going to expect anything from her. She began running her fingers through Shiryu's hair, wondering how he could get it so soft, and she began to feel very peaceful. She didn't even realize that Shiryu was no longer kissing her. When she realized it, she opened her eyes, looking into his.

"You looked very content," Shiryu smiled, "sorry to end this, but we should really meet the boys."

Neither of them really wanted to leave but knew that they needed to get to business. Shiryu had already dressed himself while Tenshi was in the bathroom getting ready. He was in his dragon cloth and ready for anything that came their way. When they walked out of the apartment door, the rest of the bronze saints were all standing around, talking.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. We had some trouble this morning."

Shiryu and Tenshi explained what had happened while she was in the shower, leaving out some minor details such as Tenshi _not_ having the towel wrapped around her when Shiryu first arrived to see what was wrong, for fear of receiving unwanted comments from the boys.

"Well, that's not normal," Seiya stated the obvious.

"Maybe we'll know more once we arrive at sanctuary?" Hyoga suggested as more of a question than anything else.

"I hope so. If Ares is responsible somehow, then perhaps he knows where she is. That would put all of us in danger," Shiryu pointed out.

Tenshi couldn't help but feel guilty, as it was because of her that they were in danger. She didn't mean to put them in any danger but it did make her feel a lot of comfort that they cared enough about her to risk their safety. Shiryu grabbed Tenshi's hand and kissed the back of her hand.

"Are you alright? You look upset," he said, looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about what happened this morning."

"Hey, looks like Shiryu is finally landing himself a girlfriend!" Seiya teased.

Shiryu smacked him upside the head and tried to glare, but everyone just laughed because no matter how much he wanted to, he simply couldn't hide the crimson red spreading across his cheeks. Tenshi smiled, but also was blushing.

"Okay, we don't have time to waste around here. Lets get to breakfast and decide what we're doing about sanctuary," Shiryu said, trying to regain his normal facial color.

Ikki led them to the diner they would be eating at, which ended up being IHOP. As soon as they sat down, the waitress approached them, bearing menus. They all looked their own menu over and decided on their meals. They all ordered pancakes but with different syrups and fruits. Ikki also ordered bacon, which he ended up losing half of, because Hyoga decided that he wanted some too.

"So, what is our first move?" Ikki asked, swatting Hyoga's hand away from his bacon.

"I think we should go straight for the pope. We ended up fighting the gold saints the last time we battled sanctuary so we shouldn't underestimate what he has planned for us this time. Chances are, he will have something waiting for us, just as deadly as the gold saints," Hyoga pointed out to them, rubbing his hand where Ikki had smacked it.

"Hopefully he won't expect us to make a move this soon and won't have anything planned. It is definitely a good idea to be prepared though," Shiryu started, "do we have a ride planned?"

"I spoke with Tatsumi. He arrived late last night from his vacation and wasn't very pleased to hear what had happened," Seiya began, "well, he has arranged for us to fly in tomorrow just after sunrise. Apparently most of the planes belonging to Saori were destroyed and the only one left needs a few quick repairs and then we'll be on our way."

"Will Tatsumi be joining us in the fight?" Tenshi asked them.

The boys all began laughing at once and Tenshi blushed, realizing she had unintentionally asked a very stupid question.

"No," Shiryu explained, helping her to feel a bit less embarrassed, "Tatsumi isn't one of the saints. He is just a very annoying, but normal person."

They all finished their food and split the bill between them. They were just leaving when Hyoga, who was in front of them, stopped in his tracks.

"Do you feel that?" he asked them.

"Yeah. It's a powerful cosmos," Seiya replied.

"A what?" Tenshi asked.

"Cosmos. It's a type of energy that we burn to increase our strength and fight with," Shiryu explained to her.

"Boys, long time no see," a voice that was familiar to the bronze saints spoke up.

A girl appeared from around the corner, standing between them and the exit.

"Shina? What are _you_ doing here?" Ikki asked her.

"Is that any way to greet someone who is here to help you retrieve Saori?" she asked him, mockingly.

"How do you know about what happened to her?" Hyoga asked.

"I may not live in sanctuary anymore, but nothing happens there that I don't know about."

"Is she one of us?" Tenshi whispered to Shiryu.

Shiryu nodded to Tenshi and then spoke to Shina, "Will you be helping us in our fight as well?"

"Only because I know about their secret weapons. Also, I know why they want your little redheaded friend back. Getting her back is top priority at sanctuary. Pope Ares has requested the assistance of some of his strongest fighters to retrieve her, dead _or_ alive."

They all looked at Tenshi, knowing that she was special, but not knowing exactly what it was about her that threatened the pope so much.

"She will be fighting with us. She has powers that can easily blow away any silver saint that Ares sends our way."

"I know what her powers are. She, however, does not. Do you even know how to rejuvenate after using your powers? Do you know which herbs will strengthen your powers?" Shina asked Tenshi.

"Well, no. I don't remember anything about myself. I don't even remember where I'm from."

"How much do you know about Tenshi?" Shiryu asked her.

"For starters, I know that she is not human."

In the cabin in the woods, Peggi was packing up the last of her belongings into her backpack.

"Are you ready?" she asked Shun.

"Yeah, I'm ready. If we leave now, we'll arrive in Japan by tomorrow evening. I just hope that Eevee is still with the rest of the gang."

"Me too."

The two set out on their long hike to the airport where they would fly to Japan and hopefully find out that everything was all right with Eevee. She had been in England before meeting Peggi to go to Feudal Japan, and chances were, if she'd ended up in Japan instead of going back to England after her journey through ancient times, something must've been very wrong. Eevee was a very independent girl, but knew that her powers were stronger when she was near her cousin. If she had shown up to meet Peggi without speaking with her first, the chances of nothing being wrong were very slim.

**END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Peggi- I just wanted to say something super random to Eevee. I know I don't usually say this, actually I don't think you've ever heard me say this to you, but I just wanted to say, I love you. I really do. You are more than _just_ my cousin, you're my best friend, and you're my sister. You inspire me, you make me laugh and when I'm down, you know just how to put me into the right giggling fit that will make my day brighter. Without you, I wouldn't have started this fic, and I usually don't finish any of the ones I start, but this one is different. I want to finish it, because I started writing it as a tribute to you. I hope you like it so far, which, judging by my previous reviews, you do lol, but that's all I wanted to say. Also, James, thanks for reading this and I'm glad you like it too. Yay! I love you too, baby!

Shun-Wow this fic is really starting to come together!

Peggi-I know, I'm so proud of my work! I will try to update soon but I really need to start updating other things too. Review please!


	16. Demon Talk

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN – DEMON TALK**

The bronze saints stared at Shina as if she were growing a new head next to her own.

"What do you _mean_ she's not human?" Shiryu asked her.

"She isn't a human, it is that simple. She is a demon and she is very powerful at that. She has the ability to protect and heal as well as destroy her enemies. She can use magick and the pope is trying very hard to get her back because she can easily destroy him if she realizes how to use her powers properly. The real reason that I arrived here today is because there is a great danger now. Ares has spoken with a female saint named Satsuki. She is, without a doubt, the most powerful saint in the entire sanctuary and if she is sent on a mission she will die before coming back empty-handed."

"She was sent to kill me?" Tenshi asked, frightened.

"Actually, no. She was sent after someone else. I'm sure you will find this very interesting, but in order to prevent this one from destroying sanctuary, Satsuki was sent to obliterate Peggi."

The boys gasped, jaws dropping.

"You mean my brother could be in danger?" Ikki questioned, very angry.

Ikki did not like Peggi in the first place, but because of her, his little brother would possibly up against the most powerful female in sanctuary.

"So what should we do now? We have no idea where Shun and Peggi are in China. For all we know, Roshi could have taken them out of China all together for the healing," Seiya pointed out.

"We have to protect Tenshi above anything else," Hyoga began, "and I think that we should go straight for sanctuary and go _now_. If Tenshi is such a threat to sanctuary and this Satsuki person is on a mission to kill Peggi and Shun, she will not be there to cause us trouble. I say we go now and after we've destroyed sanctuary we figure out what to do about Peggi and Shun."

"You're right, Hyoga. They are both very good fighters and can protect themselves for the time being. We have just as much knowledge of their whereabouts as Satsuki does, so they should be safe for now," Shiryu noted, "my only concern is what Ares has waiting to challenge us at sanctuary. Something else we haven't thought about is what happened with Muso. We thought that he was working for sanctuary, but what if they are holding him prisoner with Saori? We have two people we need to rescue, so we will need a plan."

Shina laughed, "Muso? Muso is nothing but a flesh puppet. He was once a man but his soul was destroyed by a powerful demon named Naraku. Naraku traded your little 'Tenshi' girl to Ares and after she escaped somehow, they teamed up to try and locate her."

"Well, I guess that leaves Muso out of the rescue then, if he is merely a puppet. If there is any way we can save him, we can give it a try, but when someone loses their soul they usually can never be more than a robot," Seiya sighed.

The bronze saints, along with Tenshi and Shina, headed towards their ride arranged by Seiya and Tatsumi. They were all worried about how their battle would end, but they knew that somehow they would succeed.

Satsuki and seven of her strongest trainees had already arrived in China and were already on the prowl. Satsuki could not immediately sense the two they sought after, and so some sort of cloaking powers must've been used. Satsuki stood still, breathing very softly, eyes closed. She was concentrating very hard on something.

"Girls, if you were weak and needed to heal, where would you hide from the rest of the world?" Satsuki asked the girls.

One of the female saints lowered herself onto one knee, "A secluded cabin or hut by a body of water."

"Exactly. We must look on the map to locate any secluded areas near bodies of water. Kahna?"

One of the saints handed Satsuki a map and the girls all watched at she observed it. She used one of her sharp nails to tear the skin on her left arm and used the blood on her nail as a pen to circle four areas on the map.

"They will be in one of these four areas. Each of these areas is secluded and next to some sort of body of water. Now, think, girls. If you had to walk to a secluded area, on foot the whole way, wouldn't you rest at the closest secluded area possible?"

The girls all nodded, knowing that she would find out the exact location of the two very soon.

"Yujiro found the two in this area right here," she pointed to an area, "and so logically, they would hide at one of these three locations," she pointed to the three circles.

"How will we know which cabin they are staying at?" one of the saints asked her.

"Don't doubt me, Atiera. Now, demons energize their powers by collecting energy off of certain plants. These plants can only be found near lakes, not large ponds. Only two of these cabins are near lakes," Satsuki explained.

The girl named Kahna spoke, "Isn't it also true that certain demons need minerals from certain types of rocks to gain back strength?"

"Very _good_, Kahna. You girls are learning so quickly. Yes, most demons need minerals to gain physical strength, however, the specific demon that we are looking for does not need these minerals. Our best bet is to take our chances and hope that we find them today."

The girls all set out to find the two they were looking for, heading towards the closets cabin to them.

The bronze saints arrived at the plane that would take them to sanctuary, all of them dressed in their cloths and ready for battle. They didn't even bother to say hi to Tatsumi, who was waiting outside of the plane, tapping his foot, when they arrived. They sat down in the seats and Tatsumi alerted the pilot that they were ready to take off. Once Tatsumi sat down, he realized that Shina was on the plane with them.

"What's _she_ doing here?" he asked, sneering at the green-haired girl.

"_I_ am here to help with the rescue attempts. I knew that I would be of assistance to Seiya and the others. As for you, what are _you_ coming along for? Planning on getting yourself taken, or killed for that matter?"

"I will be of _great_ use to the bronze saints! I want to help rescue Miss Saori as well!" Tatsumi all but whined his statements.

"I'm glad you're with us, Ikki," Hyoga began, "having you along will make the fight a lot easier. Usually you come in right when we need you the most, but I feel that it will be better to have you along the whole time in this case. I'm glad you're here too, Shina."

Shiryu nodded, "Yeah, the more people on our side the better."

Tenshi tried to fall asleep to pass the time but she was too nervous about what was about to come. She wasn't sure exactly who they were dealing with, but if some of the people she had seen were just minions of the person they were going up against, she was worried. She also had her concerns for the two who had been mentioned earlier. The girl, Peggi and the other bronze saint, Shun were all alone somewhere in the middle of no-where, possibly about to fight for their lives, all because she posed a threat to sanctuary. Suddenly, something occurred to her.

"Guys," she began, "if that pendant that you fought for with the silver saints is so powerful, why can't you use it against the pope? I mean, when you were telling me about its powers you said it could even control human beings, so why can't you just use it?"

Shiryu sighed, "Well, the problem with the pendant is that it is to be protected by the good and used for evil by the bad. We can't use it because we are good. It is our job to keep it from getting into the hands of the wrong people, which is why Hyoga is wearing it around his neck under his cloth. We can't let it out of our charge, and more importantly, we must destroy it."

"Yeah," Hyoga explained, "when we showed up at Saori's, she was already taken by the pope. Well, she is the only one who knows how to destroy it and so until she can tell us how to destroy it, we need to keep it safe and hidden."

"Well, you've done a good job. I didn't even know you had it," Tenshi exclaimed.

"Pendant? You managed to take the other piece?" Shina's eyes widened.

"Does it surprise you that we're not pathetic?" Ikki asked, dryly.

Shina simply laughed at the fact that she had struck a nerve. Tenshi looked out the window as they flew, noticing that they were above the water. Shiryu thought about how he would manage to protect Tenshi if the need ever came about, worrying if it really was too soon to put her in the position that she would need to fight for her life. Seiya tried to ignore the fact that Shina was making little googly eyes at him, while contemplating their options for fighting sanctuary. Hyoga was stuck on a really awesome video game move that he'd managed to use, trying not to think about the fact that he was very worried about their upcoming fight. Ikki couldn't get the feeling out of the back of his mind that something might happen to Shun and Peggi. He didn't really _like_ Peggi, but he also didn't want any harm to come to the girl.

Finding only a family in the first cabin, Satsuki and her following girls were heading towards the second cabin, sure that they would find the two they sought after.

In sanctuary, Naraku's patience was wearing very thin. He had journeyed from one era to another to find out that a threat had been unleashed. Pope Ares, while concerned, could do much more to find the girl than Naraku thought he was. The whole situation needed to be resolved as soon as possible.

A guard burst into the throne room of the pope, out of breath, "Sir," the man bowed down to the pope, "there is word the bronze saints are on their way here right now! They will be here in only a few hours. Should we begin the plan now?"

Ares simply nodded and the man took off running, hoping that they would have time for their plan to work; the bronze saints were already very close to them.

**END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Peggi-I know this chapter is shorter than some of my others, but I just wanted to get this up as soon as I could. I'm starting to focus more of some of the other characters because we know so little about them and soon enough, they will be more relevant to the story. Hopefully this story is picking up. I have so many ideas for what should happen and its so difficult to figure out how to write it! Okay, well review and I'll have 17 up as soon as I can!


	17. Tenshi's First Fight

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – TENSHI'S FIRST FIGHT**

The bronze saints began to feel their nerves being pulled at as they came close enough to sanctuary to see a tiny piece of it in the distance. They wouldn't have even known what it was that they saw, had they not been there before. Although they each thought of their own terrifying moments involving their battle against the gold saints, they all had the same thing on their minds. They knew that because of the leverage they had on their end, there wasn't much Ares could do, but at the same time, they were afraid of what he was capable of.

Tenshi wasn't really sure what to expect, but she knew that if Ares had her brave warrior friends concerned, whatever was going to happen within the next several hours wouldn't be good.

Everyone on board of the plane gasped slightly as they felt the plane jolt a tiny bit, apparently landing. Shiryu noticed Tenshi tense up a lot, obviously extremely nervous about what was to come. They all sat in silence until they felt themselves and the steel bird come to a complete stop. Without a word, they all unfastened themselves from their seats and stood up. Hyoga stretched out, making a groaning sound as he prepared his body for a fight.

The saints, along with Tenshi, exited the plane and the bronze saints instantly had shivers running up and down their spines, seeing the houses of the Gold Saints and remembering what they'd gone through the last time they'd been inside of Sanctuary. This time, they wouldn't have to cross through the houses and there wouldn't be a time limit to arrive at the chambers of the evil Pope, Ares, but they knew there would still be dangers and weren't looking forward to this little trip at all. They heard the engine of the plane roar and they looked back to see it taking off again. They would be able to get a ride from the island after their battle was finished, but they had told the pilot to leave the island as soon as they were all safely on the ground so that there wouldn't be any chances of him becoming harmed by Ares.

"Lets go rescue Saori!" the saints heard a voice say.

They turned to see Tatsumi standing behind them, a wooden practice sword in his hands, a pathetic attempt for a ready-for-battle expression on his face. All of the saints rolled their eyes at him and Tenshi gave him a look of confusion, as she didn't understand what a human planned to do against the forces of evil with only a nicely carved stick.

"Whatever, let the idiot kill himself. At least we can throw him to the wolves to use as a distraction," Shina rolled her eyes as well, leading the group instantly.

"Guess we _do_ have to take him with us," Seiya began, "since the plane is already gone."

The bronze saints began to follow Shina, since she knew her way around sanctuary a lot better than they did and would be able to lead them past any guards or traps, straight to Ares. Tenshi nervously twirled her hair between her fingers, trying to calm her nerves, singing bits and pieces of a song that none of the others recognized.

"I don't feel the way I've ever felt," Tenshi began singing, "I know, I'm gonna smile and not get worried. I try, but it shows. Anyone can make what I have built and better now. Anyone can find the same white pills. It takes my pain away. It's a lie, a kiss with opened eyes and she's not breathing back. Anything but bother me, never mind, these are horrid times. I can't let it-"

Tenshi's song was cut off by a yelp, as she heard something from some nearby bushes. The saints all gathered into a clutter and took on a fighting stance, intense glares upon their faces as they saw a group of men emerge. They all stood shoulder to shoulder in a line, a tall man in the center who wasn't wearing a cloth at all, the men next to him all bearing silver saint cloths.

"Who are you?" Shiryu demanded.

"My name is not important, but the message that I bring you, however, _is_."

"Message?" Hyoga asked the man.

"The pope has come up with a new deal for you. In return for the girl, we will give you your princess back, as well as the Andromeda saint. Both will be alive and unharmed, only if you agree to these terms now."

"What do you mean, the Andromeda saint!" Ikki demanded angrily, "are you saying you have my brother? Where is he!"

"Right here." The man took a step back, and sure enough, Shun was chained up, gagged by a cloth, appearing to be asleep or unconscious.

"Shun!" Ikki screamed, the others holding him back.

"Where is the girl? The girl who was with Shun?" Shiryu asked, very concerned about Peggi's safety.

"Sadly, she didn't come with us as easily as the pathetic little bronze saint did. She fought us off hard; especially when we threatened to mess up this one's pretty little face. She didn't like us too much after we took Andromeda, and we had to kill her," the man smirked.

"Peggi is," Hyoga couldn't even begin to choke the words out, "you killed her?"

"Wasn't easy to kill her, either! Stabbed her right in the gut, she went down, and as soon as we had our backs turned, she made another attack. Took down one of my men, too. Bit into his neck, ripped his throat out, and tried to get her little friend out of our custody. He took it like a bitch, not fighting back, yelling at her to stop, but she didn't listen to him any better than us. Had to beat the girl to death with the sheaths of our swords."

The saints felt their faces turn red with anger. Even Ikki was absolutely enraged by the fact that they had murdered an innocent girl who was only trying to save someone else's life. They were all losing their tempers, but managed to hold each other back from attacking.

Hyoga began to lose it first, Seiya and Ikki holding him back as he spat out obscenities at the man. After the string of vile words had finished pouring from Hyoga's mouth, he let more pour out as he spat on the man's face, crying. It was well known to the saints that Hyoga and Shun had, at one point, gotten into some arguments over who would ask Peggi out, as both of them had fallen in love with her, but Shun had managed to win the girl over, and now Hyoga almost resented it. He had been alright with it for quite some time now and had moved on, but he also realized at that moment that if he had been the one to win her heart, maybe Peggi would be alive.

Knowing that Hyoga would possibly jeopardize Shun's life, the saints held him back, but then the man kept pushing.

"So, either you let us have the girl, or this little bitch and your pretty princess both lose their heads."

Ikki's temper flared, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY BROTHER!"

Letting go of Hyoga, Ikki prepared to make an attack, but Shiryu and Shina held him back, while Seiya worked on controlling Hyoga's anger.

"Temperamental bunch, aren't you? Well then, I suppose you won't make the trade. Guess we'll have to shed some more blood in order to shed some light on our generous offer."

The man drew a sword from behind his back and prepared to cut off Shun's head, when they all realized they needed to let go of the two angry saints and protect their friend. Before anyone could do anything or even have time to react, Tenshi's anger increased and she made a move.

Lunging at the man, she placed her hands on his shoulders, using her arms to lift up her body vertically into the air, his face at level with her feet, and she whomped his face with her foot, blood flying from his nose and mouth instantly. The men who had been standing with the other man, hiding Shun, tried to attack her, but before she landed on the ground, she spun around, one leg in front and one to the back, kicking the man in front of her and the one behind her in the face. She landed, doing the splits, and the saint to her right side pulled out a sword and swung.

Tenshi twisted her body so that she was facing him, and just as the sword was about to land on her head, she caught it between her hands, twisting it out of his, and throwing it. It flew right into the chest of the first man who was just recovering from the kick to his face. He looked down, realizing that there was a sword in his stomach and pulled the blade out. Tenshi could smell human blood, and it made her thirst for revenge on the evil that had threatened to harm her friends. The man who was to her right was stunned by her move, but managed to hit her across the face and was now trying to strangle her. He had her on her back and was right above her. The man without a cloth was still holding the sword he had pulled out of his chest and began to approach Tenshi and her attacker. Before the bronze saints could warn her, she lifted her feet to the chest of her attacker above her and with a swift extension of her legs, sent him flying into one of the other men on the ground who had apparently been knocked unconscious by her first kick. The man with the sword stared at her, eyes wide, and he and the last remaining man began to run away.

Shiryu approached Tenshi to see if she was alright, when he noticed her eyes. They were glowing a brilliant red color, and she looked absolutely terrifying.

"What was _that_!" Shun asked, barely waking up.

In the woods, Satsuki and her group of girls had finally located their targets. A girl and the Andromeda saint were making their way through the woods and weren't expecting the attack at all.

**END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Peggi-Yes, I know, its almost as short as me but it also is an UPDATE so be HAPPY. I have my job at Subway and work from 10 to 5, go to driver's ed from 6 to 9 and don't have much time to write, but I had some inspiration for this fic, so I figured I'd update. Yes, this ending is confusing so CLIFFHANGER! Deal with it :P Okay well Review pwease! Or I shall sick Malik on you, dressed as the inappropriate comedy tree! (You should never have shown me the P.H.F. video, Eev!


	18. Danger and Deception

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – DANGER AND DECEPTION**

"Shun!" Ikki excitedly screamed, running at full speed up to his brother, embracing him in a tight hug.

Shiryu grabbed Tenshi's hand and she turned to face him.

"Seriously, what _was_ that? You tore those men to pieces and you practically flew into the air with that first jump!"

"I'm not really sure, "Tenshi began, "they made me so angry and they were upsetting all of you guys. I just snapped. I didn't even know I could do that!"

"You really _are_ some sort of demon!" Shina marveled over the other female's fighting skills.

Tenshi blushed, "I'm still trying to adjust to being called a demon."

"So, is she on our side? Why did those men bring me here? Where is Perseph- Peggi? Can someone tell me what's going on?" Shun questioned in a demanding voice.

"There isn't much time to tell you everything. The red-head's name is Tenshi," Ikki was interrupted by Shiryu.

"_Actually_, we don't _really_ know her name because she is suffering from a type of amnesia. She is the girl I was caring for the evening you left to meet. . ."

They realized that someone would have to let him know what had happened to Peggi. Hyoga took on the responsibility of telling him what had happened.

"Shun," Hyoga began, "I hate to tell you this, but the saints who kidnapped you killed her."

There was no easy way to break that sort of news to someone and no easy way to take it either. Shun, who had been standing, fell to his knees, tears in his eyes.

"We don't have time to talk about this. If she'd wanted to live, she would've complied. We need to rescue Saori!" Tatsumi urged them to _move_.

"Those two who ran away will run back to where they feel the most safe, "Shina began, "I'm sure they are running towards Ares. My opinion is that we make it there before they do. They are so out-of-sorts because of those attacks, and they are taking the long way there, but if we stay here too long while explaining every thing, Ares will know that we rescued Shun."

"Right," Ikki agreed. "We will explain it all on the way there."

Peggi and Shun were almost out of the thick woods, Peggi singing as they walked.

"Ma-ia-hii! Ma-ia-huu! Ma-ia-hoo! Ma-ia-haa! Vrei sa pleci dar numa numa iei! Numa numa iei numa numa numa iei! Chipul tau si dragostea din tei. Mi-amintesc de ochii tai," she took a breath and Shun hoped her Numa song was almost over, but realized there was still more to go, "Te sun sa-ti spun ce simt acum. . .Alo. . .salut. . . iubirea mea sunt eu fericirea. Alo alo sunt iarasi eu Picasso! Ti-am dat beep si sunt voinic, Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic!"

"Can you _please_ not sing the Numa song again!" Shun begged.

"Sure thing!"

Shun sighed from relief, but then Peggi only made it worse.

"Everything's been said before. There's nothing left to say anymore. When it's all the same, you can ask for it by name!"

Shun rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, deciding to just join in.

Not caring how they sounded to the wildlife or any travelers nearby, they continued to sing, "Babble-babble-bitch-bitch-rebel-rebel-party-party-sex-sex-sex and don't forget the violence. Blah-blah-blah, got your lovey-dovey sad and lonely, stick your stupid slogan in. Everybody sing along!"

Peggi began laughing at her crazy boyfriend, who decided to improvise the words for a nice air guitar solo, using a random stick as a guitar. Suddenly, her laughter stopped, as did her movement.

"What's wrong?" Shun whispered his question, so as not to distract her.

"There is someone or some_thing_ out there. We're being followed."

No sooner had Peggi said something, did several female saints jump out from the thick bushes and trees.

"We have been looking _all_ over for you two!" one of the saints exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Peggi demanded, defensively placing her arm in front of Shun.

"_My_ name is Satsuki, but in only a f4ew moments, none of those formalities will matter. In only a few moments, _both_ of you will be in thousands of pieces."

Kahna noticed that Peggi's hair and eyes were changing, "Satsuki! The demon is going to,"

Before she had the chance to finish, a wall of fire hit her, charring her body. Her skin was blackened and blood dripped from blisters all over her body.

"You want Satsuki?" Shun asked, answered by a growl he knew meant 'let me at her!'

Shun was on the attack, fighting off the other girls, including Kahna, who was barely able to move. Peggi instantly charged at Satsuki, her opponent.

In sanctuary, the saints had finished explaining everything to Shun, managing to sum up every last detail. Hyoga, although not in a pleasant mood, managed to add in a few comments about Tenshi and Shiryu's 'relationship'.

The saints and Tenshi had greatly slowed down their pace. They were trying to arrive at the Pope's chambers before the two men made it back, but now they needed to listen for approaching guards sent by Ares.

Shina was the one leading the group, knowing her way around the area more than any of the others. Suddenly, Tenshi screamed. All of the saints turned to see Tenshi on the ground, lying on her stomach, Shun standing next to her, holding her down with his right foot.

The bronze saints knew neither what to say or how to react; Shun was no longer himself. His emerald green eyes were a shade of crimson-red, and his once green hair had become notably longer, and more importantly, had turned an incredibly dark shade of black.

"Muso?" Seiya wasn't really sure what to say to the man.

"No, I am not Muso. My name, dear children, is Naraku, and I will destroy you all."

"Where is my baby brother!" Ikki screamed at him.

"Don't worry, Phoenix Ikki, he and his little female friend are in one of the wooded areas of China at the moment," Naraku began, "but how long they will remain in one piece depends on Satsuki, the Uncontrollable Warrior."

"Why don't you leave them out of this!" Hyoga screamed, realization hitting that his best friend and his crush were most likely still alive and well.

"Oh, but they _are_ a part of this! An _important_ part of this. In _fact_, they play a larger role in all of this than _you_ do, Cygnus."

"How?" Ikki sharply questioned.

"No more questions. From now on, all you need to know is that you are running out of options. Ares demands the girl's return. Either you hand her over quietly or your purple-haired princess will be killed."

Suddenly, Seiya noticed that a member of their group was not voicing his complaints.

"Where is Tatsumi?" the Pegasus saint asked.

"I was rather surprised that you didn't notice. I took _him_ down long ago. Let all of this be a warning to you. Perhaps you may not give the Pope what he asks for, however, by disobeying _me,_ you may be doing the last thing you will _ever_ do."

Naraku lifted his hand, palm facing Seiya. Some sort of wave, clear and looking like some kind of sonic boom, left Naraku's palm and knocked Seiya off of his feet before anyone could react. Blood splattered on the ground around Seiya's head, and hoping it wasn't too late, Shiryu, who had been standing behind Naraku, pulled his hair so that his head fit perfectly into the Dragon Saint's hands, and he made an attempt to break his neck. When he did, the imitation Shun cloth and clothes fell to the ground, but no one was inside of them. It was like Naraku had turned into air and disappeared.

"Seiya!" Hyoga was at his friend's side in a matter of seconds, kneeling down to see if his friend was even breathing.

The group was relieved to see him open his eyes, trying to sit up. Shina shoved Hyoga out of the way, holding Seiya's head and trying to comfort him as much as she possibly could.

"I think I'm okay. My chest hurts; I think some of my ribs must be broken. I don't know what that was, but if Naraku has those kinds of powers, we may not be able to fight him!"

"Don't be so negative," Shiryu began, "Tenshi has powers that I'm sure are just as great. If not, then why would Ares send for someone with such power?"

"I'm not able to fully control my powers yet. I hate to be a downer," Tenshi was making a good point so far, "but I can't fully control the powers that I _can_ use, and I'm sure that there are plenty of powers I haven't figured _out_ how to use. I won't be much help to all of you, and I know that."

"Shiryu is right, though. Having you along will help us greatly, even with the little amount of abilities you have. You don't know, maybe you'll end up saving our lives." Hyoga smiled at Tenshi.

"Guys," Seiya choked out, his voice weak and sounding as though he were in a lot of pain, "you need to keep going. Get to the Pope's chambers and defeat him. Rescue Saori, and then we will work on finding a way to help Shun and Peggi out if they need the help. Just please, hurry!"

Knowing that he would only argue if they tried to stay, the saints decided to move on. With warriors like Naraku against them, there was no telling what they would be facing if they gave sanctuary the time to plan more against them.

Deep in the woods, a fight was going on. Shun was still fighting, but was on his last opponent. The saints were all very strong, but from glancing at the match against Satsuki and Peggi, Shun could tell that something was very different about them. Shun knew the name from somewhere, but until he noticed her mask, he didn't realize that she was one of the worst fears a saint could have.

Shaka, one of the most powerful saints alive, was known as such a powerful man; people called him 'the man closest to god'. It was said that the only being who was stronger than him, was God himself. It was said that the only saint who could ever possibly defeat Satsuki was Shaka himself, and only because they had trained together. They both had the ability to let all of their emotions go, turning themselves into berserkers, both having a way to control their bodies and minds.

As long as Shaka's eyes remained closed, he was in full control but by opening them, he would become a berserker. Shun couldn't remember how Satsuki controlled her powers, but Shun hoped that she would be finished off before Peggi had to find out.

Shun finished his fight, using the chains from his Andromeda cloth to behead the girl he was fighting. Shun watched the remaining female saint fight against Peggi. The fight mostly consisted of each girl throwing punches at the other. Sometimes a fist would land a hit, and others, it would be blocked. Peggi preferred to save her powers until the final moments, figuring out if her opponent had any tricks up his or her sleeve.

After deciding that Satsuki either a) wasn't going to reveal her secrets and abilities until later on or b) Satsuki wasn't as great as she bragged to be, Peggi decided to step her game up a notch. She pulled back her arm, about to throw a punch, suddenly letting her body drop so that she was holding herself up with one hand, and kicked Satsuki in the stomach.

Not expecting any sort of change in the fight, Satsuki was thrown off guard. The kick wasn't meant to create any type of fatal damage, nor to even really hurt the saint, but meant more to throw off her balance and stun her for a few seconds, so that Peggi could perform her next attack.

To use her powers, Peggi needed a few seconds to connect herself with her surroundings. In all honesty, although she lied to those around her, telling them that she was a full demon, she was only a half demon. To make matters more embarrassing for her, the other parent who was _not_ a demon was a half-breed as well. The mixture was angel and fairy. Peggi had taken on the attributes of demon and angel. Her cousins were more demon than anything else, but had fairy in them as well. Her cousin Eevee's powers mostly came from the fact that she had trained herself to become a sorceress and type of mage. She had taught Peggi to use nature to increase her abilities, and Peggi had taught her how to use types of elements as powers instead of simply drawing energy from the elements. Together, the girls were very powerful, but alone, Peggi had to work twice as hard.

Although the half demon would never admit this either, she was not as powerful as Eevee, but wouldn't even tell the red-head such, because a big ego might cause the younger girl to forget that although she was more powerful, the dark-haired girl was more in tune with her abilities and may try to fight in a fight she simply wasn't ready for.

According to Shun, Shiryu had found her, injured, in an alleyway, and that could have been a simple mistake, or Eevee had gotten in over her head.

The current situation was going as planned for Peggi. She had managed to produce two lovely glowing fireballs in each hand, a menacing smirk on her face.

"This is the end. Say your prayers, little girl."

The speaker had not been Peggi, but instead, was Satsuki.

"Peggi! We have to run, _NOW_!" Shun screamed, realizing that the saint was removing her mask, remembering how the girl controlled her berserker mode.

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Peggi-Well, at least I didn't leave it on a cliffhanger!

Shun-Um, Peggi? Yes you did.

Peggi-Oops, guess I'll have to update fairly soon then? Actually it wouldn't have taken me _this_ long, but I decided that some of the conversation in here needed to go and there was sooo much editing to do.

James-Yeah for once she wasn't simply lazy!

Peggi-Okay well I have a boyfriend to kill, so please review!

Disclaimer-PEGGI DOESN'T OWN THE 'NUMA SONG' BECAUSE NOWADAYS DOES AND SHE DOESN'T OWN 'THE NEW SHIT' SONG BECAUSE MARILYN MANSON DOES! (gets killed by Peggi's fireballs)


	19. Animal Instincts

I decided that because I had messed up on my own timeline, the only way to fix it would be to base almost an entire chapter around Shun and me, Peggi, so that eventually, things would seem to fix themselves, and by the time I'd finished brainstorming, I realized I'd messed up my timeline more than I'd realized. This ENTIRE chapter will be based around the fight, and it will be short, but that means that I can begin on the REAL characters and work with the plot I'd originally planned this fanfic around!!! Here goes!

**CHAPTER NINETEEN – ANIMAL INSTINCTS**

Peggi wasn't sure why Shun wanted to escape the area so quickly, but at that exact moment, she really didn't care. She assumed that something dangerous, life threatening and terrible, was about to take place, and so of _course_ she wouldn't leave! Unlike her boyfriend, Peggi loved to fight, and wouldn't back down, no matter what it cost her.

Realizing that Peggi was determined to finish this fight, Shun fell to his knees, tears in his eyes, not wanting to witness what was about to take place.

Peggi gazed upon the face that the removal of the mask revealed. Satsuki was quite beautiful, not as hideous as most evil arch villians usually were, and she didn't seem to be much older than Peggi herself! She had beautiful crystal blue eyes, not typical of a Japanese girl, and yet her facial structure, skin tone, and hair color proved that she, indeed, was of Japanese decent. Peggi almost hated to throw the fireballs at such a pretty face and mess up those gorgeous looks, but this was war, and too much was at stake. Hurling the fire at the female saint, Peggi prepared for the recoil of the attack. Sadly, such a powerful attack was not used without cost, and the cost was usually a splitting migraine for a few moments. The pain was usually not so terrible, as most opponents would be defeated by that time, but for battles such as this one, it did pose a problem. The searing pain would cause Peggi to lose a bit of her focus, and in a battle such as this, that could mean death for the half-demon.

Shun looked on, knowing that if he put himself in the middle of the battle and Satsuki was defeated, Peggi would take the liberty of beating the snot out of him for helping her when "she was doing just fine on her own", and yet, if he did nothing at all and Peggi lost, the emotional beating would be enough to kill him!

Satsuki was hit by the balls of fire, and yet she did not seem to even flinch! With her mask off, Satsuki most likely did not feel the pain at all. Peggi was beginning to realize why Shun had advised her to run.

"You are a berserker," Peggi took the liberty of stating the obvious before the uncontrollable fighter made her attack.

Satsuki's attack was so fast that Peggi didn't even see it coming! That also may have been true because Satsuki also began moving at the speed of a Gold Saint. She could circle the earth 10 times before Peggi would even notice that she had moved, and Peggi knew this.

Peggi hadn't seen Satsuki move, but she knew that she had, because the half-demon with a headache was thrown several _yards_ from the site! Something, which had been Satsuki, had punched her in the stomach so hard that she had been sent flying, but luckily, the half-demon had trained well with her cousin, and was prepared for attacks such as this. She caught her balance while in mid air, and by the time she had hit ground, she was fully stabalized. She was in a lot of pain, but now she at least knew what she was up against. She saw Shun out of the corner of her eye, in his Andromeda cloth, Nebula chains in hand, prepared to step in if needed, and this gave Peggi more motivation to win this on her own.

Peggi prepared to attack again, but before she could even come up with a game plan, she was being lifted up by her throat.

Satsuki held her up with one hand, the half-demon struggling to get out of the female saint's grasp. At first, Peggi prepared her body for another mid air flight, but after about 20 seconds of being held by the throat, Peggi realized that throwing her hadn't been Satsuki's intentions. She was planning on holding Peggi like this until she was fully lifeless. She was going to strangle her to death. Peggi used her claws to try and scratch Satsuki's wrists to release the grip, but realized that as a berserker, pain would have no affect on the woman. She couldn't reach her with her legs, as she was being held out at an arm's length, or she would kick the saint in the face. Peggi was completely helpless, and realized that she could not do this on her own.

Shun realized that Peggi could not do this on her own, and at the risk of being beaten snotless after this was all over with, he went into action. Using his Nebula chains as a weapon, he decided that if Satsuki liked the idea of strangulation, she would face her own death threats at his hand. The chain used for attack swiftly encaged the female, and her animal instincts took over. Her life was in danger, and so she must fight off her attacker. She threw Peggi to the ground, a loud thud and a crack as the girl's head hit a large rock, and prepared to destroy the being that dare attack her.

Realizing that he may have saved the beautiful half-demon but still put his life in danger, Shun did the only thing he could possibly do in such a situation.

"PEGGI!!!!!!!!" he screamed, hoping that his nearly beaten unconcious girlfriend would come to his rescue.

Shun could easily destroy Satsuki on his own, had he tried, but the likelyhood of him surviving the fight was very low, and so he figured it best to leave such a battle to someone who lived for fights to the death. Satsuki prepared her attack and before Shun could react, he felt something sharp come across his face.

The Andromeda saint fell to the ground from the impact, blood dripping from his face, and as he tried to stand, he felt another blow to his face, this time, he had been kicked backwards and was now lying on his back. Satsuki placed one foot on his chest, and the other was about to kick him somewhere that NO man should ever be kicked! Before she could actually bring him much more harm, a flash of light flew into her, and she was knocked off of the bronze saint.

"You had better pray for your soul that those scratches you placed upon his face don't leave scars!" Peggi spat at the berserker.

Peggi was glowing with an aura that Shun had never seen before and it was obvious that the girl had taken this fight to a much higher level. A level that Shun knew could be tapped in to, but had hoped never would.

Peggi's long hair grew to a much longer length and claws began to sprout from her already long fingernails. Her eyes began glowing blood red and two silver markings appeared on her face from right above her eyebrows down her eyes and reaching her cheeks. Fangs grew inside of her mouth and Shun was suddenly terrified not only for Satsuki's life, but for is own.

Peggi, too, could transform herself into an unstoppable killing machine, and in this form, no creature is capable of controling his or her actions. Peggi was now a berserker as well.

Two ultimate killing machines, both pitted against each other in a fight to the death.

Both females lunged at each other, claws tearing at skin, teeth digging deep, past flesh, into muscle, and Shun was helpless to stop the fight.

Satsuki had grabbed Peggi from behind, her arm wrapped around the younger half-demon's throat, and she began to spin the girl around in mid air, preparing to slam her to the ground. As she released her grip, heading the girl for the ground, Peggi turned her body around so that she landed on her stomach, but her hands were now able to cause some damage. She grabbed on to Satsuki's legs on the sides and dragged her hands downward, the sound of clothing and flesh ripping as the girl's claws ripped into Satsuki's legs.

Satsuki let out a growl, lifting the girl up by her hair, and slashing her across the face. Blood was running down the half-demon girl, and Shun knew that if she lost much more blood, her life would be in danger.

There were only two options at this point for the Andromeda Saint, and neither of them gave him much hope. He could stand by and let the battle play out, both females would eventually destroy each other, and the fight would end with two lives being lost, or he could join in and pray that he did not die himself, but eventually, the girls would return to their own battle and destroy each other. Either way, both of the berserkers were going to destroy each other, and either way, Shun would suffer, and so he decided to try and stand up for the girl he no longer recognized.

Shun tried to concentrate, increasing the power of his cosmos and trying to gain the courage to come between two beings who no longer could differentiate between friend or foe. Using his nebula chains, Shun prepared for his attack and prayed for the best.

The chain meant for attack wrapped around Peggi and threw her several yards away, wrapping her tightly, binding her so well that she could not move at all. Now that the female who barely resembled Peggi anymore was bound, Shun went into action. Instead of using his chains as a weapon, he decided that he would not waste his time and would fight her as best he could in hand-to-hand combat. He may not have been as strong as the berserker once known as Satsuki, but he was quick, and that might be his advantage; his only advantage.

Satsuki, angered by the interuption, began to charge at the green haired boy, arms reaching for him, trying to slash him across the chest. Shun could hear the sound of the tips of her claws touching his cloth, but he was moving too quickly for her to get ahold of him. While she was moving as quickly as a Gold Saint, Shun had observed long enough to recognize her every movement. Her animal instincts had saved her in the battle against Peggi, but were failing her against someone who could observe and recognize her strategies.

Shun's plan of luring her away from the site had gone well, up until the moment he realized he'd cornered himself. He was standing against the edge of a large lake, and while he could easily swim across, Satsuki would easily catch him and it was over. Shun tried to formulate another plan but there was no route of escape. While dodging her attacks he had not been watching the land behind him, and now, it was over. Preparing for the blow that would finish his life, Shun closed his eyes and prayed that his brother would come to the rescue as he had in the past, but this was not so. Seconds past, and Shun did not feel claws or teeth shredding his throat to bits, but instead, heard a loud splashing of water. He opened his eyes and looked behind him, amazed to see Satsuki being dragged into the lake, but by what, he could not see.

At first, Shun wondered if Peggi had somehow come to his rescue, but then he saw a movement from behind the trees and saw the aforementioned girl, covered in blood, approaching him, swinging his chain above her head. He realized that she meant to harm him with it, and while he normally would not fear his own weapon, this situation was different. If anyone but the rightful owner of the Nebula Chains layed a hand upon them, they would be shocked, but as a berserker, Peggi did not feel the pain and would not let them go.

Still backed against the water and realizing that running would do no good, Shun prepared for the second time, for his attacker to finish him off. Peggi released her grip of the chain with her right hand, and the nebula chain wrapped itself around Shun's throat. With a quick tug, Peggi sent the boy flying in her direction and before Shun could catch his balance, his face met her claws. About to finish off the boy who had interrupted her fight, Peggi lifted her right arm, prepared to remove the boy's face, when suddenly a flash of light penetrated her arm, and once the light was gone, a single arrow remained. Peggi howled in pain and a second arrow flew from behind the trees, striking her in the leg. The girl fell to the ground and clawed at her arm, desperatly trying to remove the arrow.

A girl with long black hair in a green and white uniform came running out from behind the trees, towards Shun and Peggi, just as Satsuki emerged from the bottom of the lake. Shun was so distracted by the newcomer, that he did not even realize that Satsuki's attacker was also coming out of the water, but neither was attacking.

Shun finally turned to face Satsuki and the other member of the group, and was shocked to see that he was a demon. The demon wore red and had long silver hair with what appeared to be dog ears on the top of his head.

"Kagome, the sutras Miroku lent us won't last for very long! The demons either have to be destroyed or controlled, but it has to be done fast!" the silver haired demon ordered the dark haired female.

Shun realized that both of the new comers were friends, and remembered Satsuki's mask, "The girl you dragged under the water is a berserker who can be controlled by placing a mask over her face! It's in the woods, and I can get it for you, but please, don't kill the other girl. If the one who was in the lake, Satsuki, causes a problem you may kill her but don't hurt the other girl please! I beg of you!"

Shun took off, hoping that he would find the mask intact after such a battle took place in the area, and sure enough, he found it. He made it back to the spot by the water before Satsuki had regained control, but to his dismay, Peggi was fighting the demon boy. Shun handed the brunette the mask and she placed it over Satsuki's face, and Satsuki fell to the ground. The question now, was how to return Peggi to her normal state.

"What controls this bitch's power?!" the silver haired demon yelled at Shun in question.

"I don't know! She's a half-demon and-"

"I _know_ that, moron! Her stone!!! Where is Peggi's _stone_?!"

Shun suddenly realized that the two who had saved his life knew Peggi somehow, but what he did not know, was what this stone was.

"I-I don't know! I don't know if she has one!"

"Then how the hell did she turn into a berserker?!" the demon was becoming impatient.

"The one with the mask, Satsuki, was trying to kill me and Peggi just freaked out and, and, I don't know!"

Shun tried desperatly to think of a way to return Peggi to her normal self, or as normal as she ever was, but his thoughts were cut short when he felt something wrap around his neck. He was really getting tired of everyone trying to choke him, but this time, it was the girl in the uniform who was trying to kill him! She had wrapped her bow around his neck and held it to him tightly.

"S-stop!" Shun choked out, and suddenly, Peggi's attention left the demon she was attacking.

She turned to face Shun and the girl who had been called Kagome, and did not move. Shun tried to remove the bow from around his throat but the girl was very strong and there was no way he could get loose. Suddenly, Shun realized what was going on. The girl, Kagome, had found a way to control Peggi. It had been Shun's life in danger that had turned her into a berserker, and so perhaps his life being in danger again would release her human side.

Kagome threw Shun to the ground and he gasped for air, seeing Peggi run towards him, claws and fangs still showing, but this time, something was different.

"Shun!" he heard her scream, as she knelt beside him, her face transforming back to it's normal looks.

Peggi gave Shun a quick look over and then after realizing that he had been harmed, glared angrily at Kagome.

"I realize that you were trying to help get me out of there, but did you have to be so rough on him?!"

Kagome giggled, pointing towards Satsuki, "What would you like us to do with her?"

"I'll take care of her on my own now. How did you two get here?"

"The well, silly!"

Shun suddenly realized that Peggi had met these two during her trip to feudal Japan where she had retrieved the jewel shard to help Shiryu see again. The boy must've been InuYasha, and he remembered hearing about the girl as well.

"How did you find me here?" Peggi asked the two of them.

"Well, I could sense the jewel shards connected to you, but when we arrived here, all we found was that mask the girl had been wearing. Those jewels in it are pieces of the Shikon no Tama. They must be the reason she transforms when her mask is removed. We came here to deliver a message to you. Etsuko-Ayaka-Midori chan is in danger! During her stay in the feudal era, Naraku took her prisoner, and has sold her to someone in this time period! She somehow escaped but Naraku is _here_ in _this_ time, searching for her! Even more importantly, he is trying to kill you as well!"

"So I've noticed," Peggi pointed to Satsuki.

"I will remove the sacred arrows from your body and once you are healed we will help you to find whoever Naraku is working with."

"I have a pretty good idea of where Eevee is, but I need to get there now. You may remove the sacred arrows, but I can't sit around, waiting for her to be found. Satsuki was my worst opponent, but now I am sure Shun and I can fight this battle on our own. Kagome, I thank you for your help as well as yours, InuYasha, but this is a personal fight, and I need to do this on my own."

Kagome sighed, knowing that Peggi was just as stubborn as InuYasha was, and that she could not change her mind, "If you need us, we are just a well away!"

Peggi hugged Kagome, "I know. We will contact you once this matter has been resolved. Right now, we need to get back to Japan. How are the two of you returning?"

"Well, actually, we are staying here in China for a while," Kagome replied, "trying to contact an old friend of mine. We should be on our way, actually, but are you sure you don't need help finishing her off?"

Peggi looked at the unconcious female, and shook her head.

Once the sacred arrows had been removed, Shun and Peggi were on their way, but Shun did not say a word. Both of them were weak from the fight and in a lot of pain, and so the journey was a bit longer than expected. Finally, Peggi realized she needed to cut the silence.

"I never knew I could transform like that. I've never done it before," she'd hoped to break the silence.

Unfortunatly, it did not work, it only angered the other teen more than he already was.

"You could have killed me! Far worse, you could have died yourself! How could you possibly have been so careless?!"

Peggi was not in the mood to argue, as she was not only in pain from the fight, but carrying the unconcious Satsuki on her back, and did not feel like dealing with Shun's anger. She had not meant to hurt him, nor had she meant to transform, but it had happened, and now she had a lot of explaining to do, and did not feel like doing so.

Shun was not only afraid for his own life now, but was worried that something might be happening to the other bronze saints. If Eevee was being saught after by Ares and some demon from a different era, the chances of his friends and brother being in danger were high. Ikki could be in danger, and here he was, in a different country, _not _helping!

Peggi suddenly felt bad for snapping at the boy who was clearly worried and upset.

"I don't know how it happened, it just did. There are a lot of things about my powers that I don't even know yet, and I know that you were afraid, but I will try and figure out how to control that from happening again. I never want that to happen again, because I don't want to hurt you."

He took her words into consideration, and then turned to her, stopping to grab her attention.

"Just don't ever do that again. I thought I'd lost you for good, and far worse, I thought I would have to hurt you."

She smiled at him, realizing that he was truly worried about her, not himself, and they continued to walk. They would soon be bac in Japan.

At sanctuary, the bronze saints and Tenshi were still on their way to the chambers of Pope Ares. They were all angry for the trick that had been pulled earlier, and were terrified for what was about to happen.

Each of them were angry for what had been done to Tatsumi and Seiya, and yet, what had been done had been done. There was no way they could change their friends' fates, and although Tatsumi had never really been considered a friend, they still felt terrible for what had happened to him. Fired by anger and driven by the need to save their new friend as well as Saori, the group continued on their journey.

Satsuki felt her head pounding when she awoke. She saw bright ligths and many machines, and it took her quite a long time to realize where she was. She was in a hospital, unmasked, and could not figure out why she was in control of herself. She looked next to her and saw her mask, the jewels that were used to control her were missing. She suddenly realized that her arm had been cut open and stitched closed and she realized that the jewels were embedded inside of her body.

Why had her opponents allowed her to live? Why hadn't they killed her when they had the chance? She may not have had her ability to become a berserker any longer, but she was still more than willing to fight. Removing her IV's and all of the other equipment on her body, she grabbed her clothes from the bag under her bed and exited through the window.

**END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Peggi-Spoiler warning ahead! So, I'm very disappointed that I was wrong at the beginning of this fanfic. Turns out, Shiryu DOES get his eyesight back on his own, but later on, loses it AGAIN!!! Sucks, Hyoga loses an eye as well! THE EYES!!! SUCH PRETTY EYES!!! I have gotten the entire series of Saint Seiya up until the last point of the Hades chapter, which is all that's available at this time, and I can't wait to see more of it. I get sneak peaks, but my boyfriend won't let me see more than that :( I know this chapter SUCKED and I'm sorry for that, but I was REALLY stuck :(

Shun-Next chapter is better, we promise!

Eevee-Yay! UPDATES!!!


	20. Life or death situation

**CHAPTER TWENTY - LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION**

The saints made their way towards sanctuary quickly, but they still had a ways to go. They were all tiring, but they didn't dare let that get them down. Concerned for their friends, they knew they had to continue. It took them possibly an hour to reach the actual chambers they had been seeking, and when they arrived, they were shocked to see no guards.

"This isn't good," Shina pointed out, "no guards outside means that they feel safe enough inside to not need them.

"So, what's the plan?" Tenshi asked.

"What other choices do we have? Everyone prepared to die?" Shiryu asked, almost tearing up from the fear of losing his friends and Tenshi who he was developing strong feelings for.

Shiryu and Hyoga broke down the doors to the sanctuary's chambers and saw Ares sitting in the far end of the room, Saori tied in rope next to him. Between them and the pope were masses of saints, dozens of cloth colors, and many of them had weapons.

"This won't be pretty," Ikki pointed out.

The battle at sanctuary had begun. Ready or not, they were about to fight for their lives.

Shiryu, Ikki, Hyoga, Shina, and Tenshi all rushed into the crowd of saints, prepared to destroy them. Naraku was a part of that crowd, but stayed closer to the pope. Someone looking exactly like Naraku, who the group knew must've been Muso, was bound in a corner next to Saori.

Ikki's opponent held a sword and kept swinging it at the phoenix saint. Normally, a weapon like this would pose no threat, but when the blade was glowing red and had sparks flying from it, any saint would be a bit wary. Three other saints were attacking him from other angles and he wasn't sure which one to attack first. Two of his opponents held weapons, one of them the sword and the other held chains. He knew which one to go after first. It would be like fighting Shun only these chains held no power, so if he could obtain the chains _himself_, then he would have a weapon to use. The man with the chains swung at him and Ikki allowed himself to be hit hard on the back, but it gave him the perfect opportunity to duck, grab the chains, and send the saint flying over the heads of a few other enemies. Now, chains in hand, Ikki had more than simply his phantom devil attack to use.

Shiryu was afraid to let Tenshi fight by herself but knew that if he spent his entire time protecting her, the both of them would surely die, so he fought his own way through the crowd towards Ares. Against a saint with attacks similar to Hyoga's, Shiryu was sure that he would be able to defeat his main enemy. After practicing with Hyoga so many times Shiryu knew that the weakness of any saint who uses ice and snow as a main line of defense is to prevent them from touching you or using their hands. The saints guarding the pope may have had strong cosmoses, but their cosmoses were no where near as brilliant as the group who had arrived to fight for their lives and save their friends.

Shiryu had managed to break the wrists of his opponent who was writing on the floor in pain, but was now in trouble himself. While attacking the one man, two had tag-teamed him and one had him in a pretty good choke hold. Shiryu felt a gust of wind surrounding his body and knew that Tenshi had seen what was happening and was about to use her wind powers to rescue him from the tight hold he couldn't seem to escape.

None of the saints wanted to use their special techniques, because they weren't really sure if the opponents they were fighting now were all Ares had to offer, or if there were worse, more terrifying opponents.

Shina and Hyoga were the only two who could use their attacks repeatedly and have no worries of burning out their cosmoses, and it was heard throughout the room that they were doing just that.

"Thunder Cobra!" Shina screamed, wiping out four men at once.

About eleven men were completely frozen solid and everyone was busy fighting their own opponents. It was difficult to see if they were winning or not, because the more enemies they killed the more that seemed to appear!

Shina was about to make another attack when she felt a blade penetrate her stomach. She looked down and saw a sword being drawn back, covered in blood, and she felt light headed. She went down quickly, losing all sight and hearing.

Shiryu had escaped his choke hold with Tenshi's help and the two of them were now fighting a group of men with knives and swords. Tenshi was using her wind powers while Shiryu created small versions of the Rising Dragon for her to 'whoosh' at them as Hyoga would've put it.

One of the men managed to slip past the attack and had cut Shiryu on the arm, but Shiryu quickly kicked him in the stomach, stopping the attack, and they continued to move on to another group.

More men protecting Ares came from behind the curtains and the group realized that the more men they killed, the more men _were_ appearing! There must've been thousands of them and as soon as so many would die, more would be brought in. There was no way they could win at this rate.

Tenshi was beginning to feel drained from using her powers, and wasn't sure how much longer she could last, when suddenly, she felt completely rejuvenated.

"Nebula Chain!" they heard someone scream and suddenly, dozens of the men were wiped out.

Shun and Peggi stood in the doorway, Shun's chains extended, and Peggi was wielding balls of fire, her favorite attack, in her hands.

Tenshi recognized Shun from earlier, knowing that this time it must've been the real boy, because there was no way Naraku could be in two places at once. Suddenly, memories came rushing back to her.

She went back to some of the dreams that she had been having lately, the ones involving this other girl who also had powers. The girl standing beside Shun was the girl she had been having dreams about. She was not sure who she was or why she had appeared in so many of her dreams, but she had. She remembered that in her dreams, she felt as though she had a lot of power and could do just about anything, as long as this darker-haired girl was around. It almost frightened her to realize that she had been having dreams about this girl, but she knew that she must've been on her side, because as soon as the two entered the room they began wiping out their opponents left and right! Tenshi suddenly felt a burst of energy surging through her and she felt like she could do nearly anything. She found the biggest most dangerous looking opponent she could see in the room and began her attack. She had the urge to unleash her wind and water abilities, sending a sudden burst of water at him, and the water froze on contact! He didn't stand a chance against her! He hadn't even had time to defend himself before her attack had hit him!

Tenshi was wiping out man after man, making her way to the front of the room where the evil Pope Ares sat. She knew that if she made it there before anyone else, it would be up to her to defeat him, and suddenly she realized that no one was attacking her anymore. She turned to see all of her friends and the two who had just entered, covered in cuts, bruises and blood; both their own and their opponent's blood. Dead men lie all across the room, so close and piled on top of one another that it was literally impossible to step without stepping _on_ one of them. The site was absolutely gruesome but it seemed that the good guys had finally won!

The group was tired, beaten, and wishing they could just finish the match with their opponents, but they couldn't leave without Saori. She was trying to pull on the ropes binding her body, but Naraku was approaching her, ready to do something crazy, they were sure! They were all afraid that he would kill her, but they couldn't do anything other than wait to see what he was about to do. They couldn't attack him because he stood right in front of Saori and any attack sent at him might hit her. The only person in the room cocky enough and daring enough to make an attack was pulled off by Shun.

"Please Peggi, don't attack just yet," Shun whispered to her, "you could miss."

"So?" Peggi snarled, not sure why she should care about Saori.

Knowing that it would hurt Shun and her friends badly if she so much as risked Saori's life, Peggi did not attack.

"So," Naraku began, "it appears that all of you have been underestimated. Deal changes now. You see, the red-headed demon child was property of mine, whom I sold to Ares. In his foolishness he allowed her to escape but now that she has returned, we will return your princess to you, no harm done. But it appears you have killed both some of my men and your Holy Father's men as well. It seems only fair that one of you stay and I choose the spunky half-demon child to complete the set!"

Knowing that Naraku meant her, Peggi instantly prepared to attack him on cue, but she allowed for Shun to hold her back if the move was not right. She was afraid of harming anyone else in the room, but at the same time would not allow any harm to come to her loved ones and friends. Shun wanted to attack with the Nebula chains but knew that there were just as many risks involved with his attack as there were with any of the others attacking.

Tenshi had to hold herself back from attacking Naraku or Ares because she realized that _she_ was the so-called property that they wanted back and that was not fair to her! She was a living breathing human being! Or at least half human. Obviously these two were not, but she didn't want to make a move, as no one else seemed to be too rushy on attacking, and she realized why when she noticed that Naraku had placed himself intentionally in front of Muso and Saori. Suddenly, she realized that Naraku was safe for the moment, but he wasn't the only one she was angry with, nor the only enemy that they were fighting at the moment.

She did not even aim her attack, she simply let loose the biggest and most powerful attack she possibly could muster at Ares. Right after she had sent forth her attack, she realized how big of a mistake it had been and wished she could take back that move. Ares was dressed in a weird outfit, much like the cloths that her friends wore but it did not look anything like a bronze cloth or like the one that Shina had worn. Instead, it was made of gold and seemed to cover more of his body than the others' did. Not only did he completely dodge her attack, he sent one her way!

Tenshi screamed in agony as the sudden attack hit her. It hurt her terribly, but it also caught her off guard.

Shun knew his girlfriend well, and realized that with Ares' attack, not even God himself could hold back the hotheaded girl. He didn't even bother trying to hold her back when Peggi made her attack.

"You bastard, I will tear your face from your skull!" Peggi screamed, sending waves of flames in Ares' direction, running at him so quickly that none of them really even noticed at first until she was halfway across the room to him.

She did not aim to kill him just yet. She had other plans, but first, she had to help his so-called "property" to her feet.

As soon as Tenshi gave the other girl her hand to be helped up, she felt something strange within herself. Looking into the older girl's eyes suddenly brought back memories that she had been seeing only as dreams and only at a glimpse for days now. She suddenly remembered meeting her cousin Peggi at a well in Japan. Peggi's boyfriend had introduced her to some of his friends and they had all hit it off for the most part. One of them had lost his sight and in order to restore it, Peggi had decided to journey into feudal Japan to retrieve a jewel that possessed magick. This stone would allow him to see again, and while Peggi did not really like the idea of her going, she had said it would be like an adventure. She jumped at the chance and her cousin had allowed her to go.

She remembered Peggi leaving, going home to their day and age, but she decided to stay behind for a while and to think of it as vacation time. She remembered being captured by Naraku. She remembered Naraku trading her to another man, apparently Ares, and she remembered why Shiryu had found her in the alleyway. She had tried to escape and managed to do so, but not before Ares and his men had nearly beaten her to death trying to recapture her. She had fled and found herself in an alleyway. She couldn't even make it onto the streets before blacking out.

Everything suddenly fell into place, and Tenshi realized she was no longer Tenshi. She was Eevee, and she was not pleased with a certain two people in that room.

Without any sort of warning or preparation, the girls locked hands and a blue energy ball blasted through the ceiling of the room, snow falling down upon them all. Naraku realized that the girls both knew their powers and that he could be in some serious trouble, but he did not show his fears. Instead, he prepared for battle, as did Ares. He stood, ready to kill them both at first chance, and he removed his face coverings.

It was a battle to the death, and no matter what the outcome, it wouldn't end pretty.

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY**

Peggi-Yes, I know, it took ages to update this, but wasn't it worth it??? I'm still recovering from my surgery and haven't been up to writing but I had to get this out and posted. Only a couple more chapters to go...wow...

Eevee-But I don't want it to end!

Peggi-I know but all great things must end, and this is only the beginning of toying with the world of Saint Seiya!!! Until next time, please slip reviesws to me and now I am off to do...Ra only knows what!!!


	21. Finale

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE- FINALE**

"You…Saga, _you_ are Ares?!" Shiryu wasn't really sure what to say.

"Although the name sounds familiar, I don't base my fights off of names," Peggi prepared for battle, her fists wielding her favorite attack of fireballs, "you brought harm to my cousin, and now you will need those masks to cover your face once I slaughter you!"

Eevee prepared herself for any attacks made on her, but her aim was not at this Saga person, but at Naraku. She was sure that Peggi could handle him on her own, but Naraku had been responsible for her kidnapping and so he was the one she was after. She prepared herself by focusing her energy and remembering the inner feelings she'd had while practicing with Hyoga when she had discovered some of her abilities. She could sense the fear inside of Naraku and realized that she was much more powerful than he was giving her credit for, and more powerful than she would've ever realized otherwise. A strange glow surrounded Eevee and she felt as though there wasn't a single thing that she couldn't accomplish. _She_ had the power, _she_ had the will, and _she_ was about to kick some serious ass! Naraku began to make his move, some sort of light sword appearing in his hands, fire circling the glowing yellow weapon. She saw the bronze saints around the room through the corner of her eye. They were in position to help her if need be, but were going to allow her to do this on her own, if it was what she wished.

Filled with anger and the will to fight, Eevee charged at Naraku, not sure exactly which of her special abilities she would use against him, but positive that she was definitely going to do something terrible to this man. He began swinging the sword at her wildly and it was obvious to her that he had not used this attack many times before. He had a lot of power behind his swings, so if one of them had hit her, it would've been a terrible thing. The good part of the whole thing was that although he had this sort of power, he had no skill to back it up, and this was her advantage.

She easily ducked, swerved and leaped over his blade, managing to build up enough momentum in her run that she was beginning to create gusts of wind. She suddenly had an idea, one that she figured had been from a movie, and simply went with the idea as it hit her. She began to circle him, running faster and faster, his swinging with the sword becoming more frustrated and random. The wind following her was beginning to create a small tornado around him and suddenly there was no air inside of the tornado. The fire around the sword wasn't given air to breathe, and it died. Seconds after the fire had gone out, the sword lost its energy and it, too, vanished from Naraku's hands. He used his arms and made missed attempts to grab the girl and suddenly she leaped high into the air and entered the tornado, coming straight down on top of Naraku.

He hadn't seen this attack coming and did not have time to block, and Eevee took this advantage to land on his shoulders, but that wasn't the end of her attack. She leaned back, pulling him backwards with all of her weight and once she had him off of his feet, her hands were firm on the floor, and another idea quickly came to her. She tossed him into the air and turned her body so that she was lying flat on the floor. As he came tumbling down she struck him with her feet and sent him flying into one of the pillars supporting the room. He hit it with a loud crashing sound, the rubble falling on top of him.

Eevee stood, a smirk on her face, but she realized that no one else in the room looked quite as thrilled as she did at that moment. She heard a shifting sound coming from the pile of debris and out of the dust and pieces of the pillar, she saw that Naraku was rising. She heard a scream and turned quickly to see her cousin in the clutches of Saga, his eyes red and fiery, she almost ran to protect the older girl, but realized that Peggi didn't appear to be fighting back at all. During the distraction of the events going on between her cousin and the evil pope, she hadn't noticed how close to her Naraku had gotten. She saw Shiryu out of the corner of her eye, trying to run to her aid, but he wasn't there in time. She felt a firm grip around her throat and suddenly nothing was between her and the floor but air.

She braced herself for the impact against a wall or floor like she'd given to Naraku, but instead, eyes closed tightly, she felt someone catch her. She knew Shiryu would never let her down!

But when she opened her eyes, it was not Shiryu at all. It was, to her amazement, and to the amazement of everyone else, it was Satsuki.

Eevee looked up at the girl, the demon, the ex-berserker who had caught her, confused, but soon enough that was cleared up.

"Naraku!" Satsuki hissed, "you have kept me imprisoned, fighting, doing your dirty work. You put me in the position to fight an admirable opponent and had she not shown sympathy towards me, I would most certainly be dead. She and her friends left me intact with my powers and my life, and for that, I owe them all!"

Eevee felt the floor reach her bottom side, or in all reality, vice versa, and in almost a blur Satsuki was on Naraku's stomach, him flat on the floor. It happened in such a small amount of time that no one could possibly have reacted. In only a moment's time, Naraku's literal, beating heart was in her hands, a puddle of blood forming around him in seconds.

A look of fear crossed Saga's face as he realized that the man he was currently relying on for quite a lot was now dead, and suddenly he realized he was no longer holding onto the half-demon girl. He looked around but couldn't see her at all, in fact, he couldn't see anyone in the room but Eevee.

"First you bought me like some piece of furniture off of the black market," Eevee's body began to literally glow a bluish tint, "then you wiped out my memory," now her eyes began to glow yellow, "then you tried to bring harm to my friends," now she was wielding fireballs, much like her cousin's, but they were blue, "and then you tried to kill my cousin! DIE SAGA!"

With one quick motion, he was covered in blue fire and screaming in agony. Eevee felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see Shiryu standing next to her.

"I am so sorry," she almost heard his voice crack "I tried to protect you, but I failed."

"No, Shiryu. You've given me something I never thought I would have. You gave me not only friendship and love, but made me realize more than ever, who I really am."

"He said something wrong though," Peggi was in front of her now, "he said you were part demon like me. He's wrong. You aren't demon at all. You don't even have the slightest bit of demon in you at all."

Everyone in the room almost facefaulted.

Shun was there to ask the question that was on everyone's mind, "then how come she can use powers like you can?"

Peggi laughed, "I gave her some of mine! She's not human either, though. See, Shun, do you remember when I told you about where I come from?"

"Yeah, another time era. In a village that was nearly destroyed."

"Right, well the village was made up of only humans and angels. My heritage was different, though. My father was considered an outsider but was never welcomed into the village. My existence is the reason the village was nearly destroyed. I was only a little kid but I understood. Eev's family had died during a war with an outside village. Well, I knew we wouldn't survive where we were at; she was living with me when the whole place burned to the ground, but I saved us. I gave her some of my powers and here we are!"

Eevee remembered now. She couldn't have been more than two years old at the time, she remembered smelling the smoke, her eyes burning from the heat, and she never felt afraid though. She had her older cousin with her, and she knew she was safe. She heard her cousin whisper to her that everything would be okay and to close her eyes, she remembered listening and suddenly, everything was right in the world for her. There were pieces still missing, but for the most part, she remembered who she was and where she was from. The difference between her powers and that of Peggi's was that Peggi's were full of hatred, anger and angst, while hers were pure. That's why even her fire didn't appear as red.

"Uh," Saori hopped over, still tied up, "can someone please untie me?"

"NO!" Peggi glared and stuck out her tongue.

Hyoga rolled his eyes and began untying the princess.

"So, what next?" Eevee asked, falling into Shiryu's arms.

"Next?" Shun asked, curiously.

"Yeah. You guys don't get many breaks between fights, where do we go from here?"

Without warning or any sort of clue as to what they were even about to do, Peggi and Eevee looked at each other and smiled, before singing the perfect song for the moment.

Where do we go from here?  
Where do we go from here?

The battle's done  
And we kinda won  
So we sound our victory cheer.

Where do we go from here?

Why is the path unclear?  
When we know home is near.  
Understand we'll go hand in hand  
But we'll walk alone in fear

Tell me,  
Where do we go from here?

When does "The End" appear?  
When do the trumpets cheer?  
The curtains close  
On a kiss, god knows  
We can tell the end is near

Where do we go from here?  
Where do we go from here?  
Where do we go from here?

**END CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Peggi: We all know I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, therefore, I do not own the ending song! So, tell me the truth. Raise of hands about how many of you had to actually go back and re-read any of this? I know I sure did to update! Do you realize it's been over a YEAR since I've updated this?!

Shun: You blame being busy, but we all know the truth. L-A-Z-Y!

Peggi: Yeah well. . .now I finished it so HAH! I'm actually a little sad to post this. Maybe I should hold off.

Readers: NO!

Eevee: Peg don't you dare!

Peggi: FINE. I'll post it. . . geez. . .

Eevee: So what DID we do after this was over?

Peggi: We all died. We went boom. And that was the end.

Ikki: What, can't admit that there was a huge makeout scene between Shiryu and your cousin?! Huh?! Can't say it?!

Peggi: (makes gagging noises and falls dramatically to the floor)

Shun: Nii-san! You killed her!

Seiya: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Peggi: (glare at Seiya) I'M NOT DEAD! AND I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!

Eevee: (presses post new chapter)


End file.
